Demons We Find
by LilKinny
Summary: Arie was always different. Her eyes set her apart. When a new student comes to the school and stands up to the people that tormented her for all those years, will she trust him? I DON'T OWN ANY YOUTUBERS MENTIONED, ONLY MY CHARACTERS! BajanCanadianxOC
1. Introduction and Stuff

**I am back! Sorry guys, bad news... I'm stopping 'Scars Never Heal' (as I put on Instagram) for this story. I promise you all I will update as much as possible. **

**But Thursdays I watch 'Once Upon a Time in Wonderland' and on Sundays I watch 'Once Upon a Time'. Kind of obsessed... What? It's my life. **

_Arie's POV_

The spitball hits it's target as I feel yet another spitball on the back of my dirty blonde hair. I hear their laughter behind me as I try and ignore it. My pale hand goes to my hair to pick out the 5th spitball that's lodged itself in my hair.

"Hey demon!" One of them calls to me. I try and ignore them as I weave my way through the thick crowd on my way to Language Arts. That's my nickname. Demon. Why? My eyes are amber. They call me 'Demon' since my eyes turn red-ish when I get angry. Nobody knows how my eyes became amber. Doctors thought it was something that had to do with the devil, so I had to go through tests to make sure I wasn't possessed. People these days.

I reach my Language Arts classroom, my final class of the day. Then I have a track meet. I sink into my chair and drone out the teacher going over a book she's suggesting. I've read it already, so I really don't care. Someone knocks on the door and I look up. It's my crush. He's in my Language Arts and gym class. He transfered here last week and I've already developed a crush. The first crush I've had in years. The teacher opens the door and Mitch, the boy, enters. He hands her a late pass and he takes his seat in the desk in front of me.

* * *

**I know, BajanCanadianxOC story again. But this one will be different. BTW, if I mention cross country, I changed it to track and I didn't catch that mistake.**

* * *

The teacher goes back to explaining her amazing new book and I roll my eyes. Through my white sweatshirt, I put my earbud in my palm and I turn on 'Autumn Leaves' by Ed Sheeran. I rest my head on my hand as the lyrics begin. A feeling of serenity takes over as I listen to Ed Sheeran's album. The music swells together and I shut off my music about a minute before the final bell rings. I pack up slowly since my teacher hates it when students pack up earlier and finally the bell rings. The entire classroom gets up as one and battles to get out the door. Being the only smart one in class, I watch as they wrestle. My Language Arts teacher smiles at me when she realizes I'm the only one that's waiting for the crowd to thin.

Finally, they stream out into the hallway and I go out last. After weaving through the crowd in the stairs, I reach the bottom floor. As I power-walk to my locker, I hear people chanting 'Demon' behind me. Ignoring them, I reach my locker and I put in the code. The locker opens and I remove my black, white and yellow Vera Bradley backpack. After cramming everything I need into them, I take my gym bag with my track uniform in it. Then I make my way to the gym. There, the team waits. I slink it and sit down. I see my only friend looking around and I call her over. She comes over.

Beth is the only person that's my friend. The reason is because her hair is so blonde that it looks white. The two misfits as friends. People often make fun of us for this, but we honestly don't care. Our coach calls us into the locker rooms as a few others come into the gym, but I don't notice them. Everyone piles into the locker room and I change from my white sweatshirt, purple top, skinny jeans and grey Toms to my uniform. We have a meet at a neighboring school, luckily a 5 minute walk from my house. I tested into this school for animating, but I was zoned for that school.

Our uniforms are the ugliest things imaginable. Take an old maroon rag that feels like a cloud (surprisingly), slap my school's name on the front in maroon highlighted in white and take the ugliest and loosest maroon shorts imaginable that look absolutely stupid on men since our school believes "one size fits all!" and BAM! You get my track uniform. I put my hair into a bun and I slide a white headband in to keep my hair in place. Using the only mirror in the locker room, I fight to catch a glimpse of myself. I look somewhat acceptable. I meet up with Beth and we go into the gym with our backpacks and gym bags. We can't leave it here since we're traveling and we don't come back.

"I'm so excited! Our first meet!" She says excitedly as we mill around, waiting for everyone to finish. But of course, the popular girls do track and need to make sure their make up is perfect. Then Mitch walks out of the locker room. He's with Jerome, one of the bullies. He points at me and Beth and starts laughing, but Mitch frowns. He shakes his head and then motions to the ugly pants we have to wear.

"So am I! I'm really excited, Coach put me in the mile run since I'm great with distance." I tell her. She nods.

"I'm in the 800." She says and the final girl exits the locker room. Coach puts the girls onto one bus and the boys on the other. The entire ride consists of Beth poking me and basically annoying the crap out of me. I don't want to say something, but I'm relieved when we reach there. After getting off the bus, Coach tells us to put out bags on the bleachers. Everyone does and we wait for the other team to arrive. They arrive while we're doing our 8 lap warm-up. They have track uniforms exactly like ours except theirs are dark green and say their school name on it. They put their stuff on the bleachers too and begin warming up too.

After everyone finishes warming up, the first event is called. The boys mile run. Jerome and one of his friends named Adam line up. The starter fires the blank and the race begins. Everyone cheers for their team and Mitch comes up next to me. He starts cheering for Jerome, whose in first, Adam not far behind him. In fact, the only person from our team that's not in the front is a boy who twisted his ankle warming up. His name is Jordan. Jerome finishes first, Adam second, a boy from the other school comes in third, another guy named Ty from our school comes in 4th, the other 3 are from the other school and lastly is Jordan.

"Next up... Girls Mile Run." The announcer says. I go onto the track and Beth gives me a thumbs up. I smile and I walk to my lane, Lane 5. The other girls running for my school is a girl named Ashley, a girl named Natalie and a girl named Lindsay. The other 4 girls look pretty fast, but I'm really agile.

"On your marks... Get set... GO!" The announcer fires the blank and I immediately take the lead, Ashley and Lindsay (the closest people to me) are a good distance away. I lap the other team twice and I'm about the lap a girl and finish the race when she sticks out her foot. I trip and the audience gasps since I dove head-first into the ground. She laughs and continues running. Everything is silent. Waiting for my next move. I hear Jerome and his friends taunting me. Saying I'm weak and weird.

Then I use my strength to prop myself up. I get to my feet, causing a gasp to ring out through the audience. I continue running at my normal speed and the audience cheers. I come first and my coach has me sit on the grass with an ice pack as I watch the racers get into position. It's the Boys 800m. Mitch is in this race. The announcer fires the blank and everyone sprints off. Mitch is in second, not far behind the first place person. The first place person wins by an inch, but Mitch comes in literally a second later. The rest of the meet flies by and I'm asked to do the relay race. A co-ed relay race. I agree and meet my team. Of course. Jerome and Mitch with Ashley and me.

"If is isn't Demon." Jerome jokes when I walk over. I roll my eyes as Ashley slaps him.

"Shut up Jerome. She's faster than all of us combined, so stop." Ashley glowers at Jerome for a second before he growls.

"Well, I'm a new student here. I'm Mitch." Mitch introduces himself.

"I'm Ashley. That's Jerome and that's Arie." Ashley introduces us. He nods.

"So let's decide who's doing what since we only have 5 minutes. I hate that they have to suddenly call relay races. Since I'm the fastest, I'll be the anchor. Who is the second fastest?" I ask. Jerome raises his hand. "Jerome, you'll go first to get us a lead. Mitch will be second and Ashley is third. Got it?" I ask them. They nod and we say we're ready. Jerome and Mitch start talking and Ashley joins in after a minute, so I look around. The other team looks strong. When the 5 minutes are up, everyone is called to get into position. Everyone lines up and the blank is fired. The audience cheers and Jerome gets a large lead on the other person.

"Yes..." I hiss as Jerome hands the baton to Mitch. Mitch sprints forward and around the bend. In this kind of relay race, the anchor has to run a full lap around the track. Fun. Mitch hands the baton to Ashley and she sprints forward. I get into the starter position I saw the other person get into and Ashley hands me the baton. I start out full out sprinting, making it about 3/4 of the track before I slow down to a run. The other person is lagging behind like crazy. I cross the finish line and the team cheers. The other person finishes and comes over.

"You're a good runner. Use that wisely, especially if you suffer a heartbreak." She says and leaves.

I didn't know that I would be remembering that sentence in the worst situation possible.

**One chapter done. I plan on having at least 15 to 25 chapters in this story. **

**So my friend and I were talking about hanging out this weekend and I kept advertising this haunted hayride. Like I literally said the dates it was open and everything. So yea. **

**~LilKinny**


	2. Gym Class

**I'm back doods. Sorry, I've been INSANELY busy and I haven't touched my laptop since Friday. It's Sunday night. Reason? I went to bed at 4 AM yesterday and I woke up at 7, so I was tired all day and last night I was out until 11 and I basically passed out as soon as I got home. This morning I woke up at 10, so I decided not to write this morning so I watched the remaining 2 hours of the 200th Hunger Games until noon. Then I went to a walk to stop hunger and I walked/ran 5 miles. So that's my reason, what's yours?**

**Also if you've been looking at my Instagram (lilkinny_) then you've noticed I've been on that more. It's because that's on my phone and I look at that a lot. Like more than my personal account. And that's saying something major. **

**_Arie's POV_**

_Someone nudges my arm as I open my eyes. Sitting up, the memories rush back to me. I look around, seeing I'm in the same place that I've hated since I was 6. Looking towards the front, I see the 6 year old version of myself looking directly upwards towards the judge. He sneers at the younger me and bangs the gavel down._

_"Arie Rose Lynnlock, you have been found guilty for setting your house on fire." The judge announces. The younger me cries out._

_"I didn't do it! I swear!" I hear myself scream._

_"This isn't your first offense, Ms. Lynnlock. You have been accused of setting fires multiple times, vandalism, starting fights and many other crimes." He announces._

_"But I'm only 6! I never did any of that, I swear! My mommy set the fire in my house and blamed me! I was at school!" My younger self tries to stand up for myself. The judge ignores my pleas and bangs the gavel again._

_"Arie Lynnlock, since you are a danger to our country you are being sent to a juvenile detention center in America." The judge announces. As if on cue, Mom stands up._

_"My husband and I are giving Arie up for adoption." She announces. The younger me turns on her heel, crying out again._

_"Very well." The judge says as guards grab the younger me's arms. My younger self cries out in protest and squirms. The scene blurs and it's me at an airport. The younger me is saying goodbye to her friends. _

_"I'm going to miss you guys." The younger me says. My old friends, a little blonde girl named Shelby and a brunette boy named Thomas, hug me one last time and a voice comes through my head. _

_'How could someone so innocent get accused of this?' A guard comes over to the younger me and yanks my tiny arm. I watch as the young me fights, but gives up when I realize that he's too strong. Another voice, a girl's, comes through the air._

_'I'm an orphan and unloved. What do I have left?' I remember thinking this before I was brought on that airplane and out of Canada._

I gasp as I wake up. What the heck was that? A dream from my childhood? Just reminding me of my life. I sigh and swing out of bed. My cat slippers let out a meow of protest as I step on them. Teresa, the lady that adopted me, knocks on the door.

"Arie?" Her soft voice comes through the door.

"Yes Mom?" I reply. She asked me to call her Mom when she adopted me after my 4 year sentence to the detention center.

"Are you getting ready for school?" She asks through the door.

"I just woke up. I'm getting ready now." I say and I hear her footsteps leaving. I go over to my closet and pick out a grey sweater with a white stripe through the middle with dark blue skinny jeans and black Toms. I put my hair into a braid and I put a white headband in. I look nice enough. I pack shorts and a short sleeved top for gym with my sneakers and socks and I go downstairs. Teresa smiles at me as I get a poptart.

"You look nice." She remarks as I wait for my strawberry poptart to finish getting warm in the microwave. It finishes and I get coffee. I sit at the table with Teresa and I begin eating. I have 10 minutes to eat and get ready. No pressure or anything.

"I have another meet today. I hate how my coach decides to put meet after meet. But then the next meet is next week, so I guess it's fine." I say.

"I'm proud of you that you are on the track team and I wish I could see your meets. Today I'm going to ask if I can leave earlier to come, but don't be disappointed if I can't." She says. I finish my coffee and my poptart.

"It's fine Mom. I understand." I say as I go into the bathroom. After brushing my teeth, I put on a grey sweatshirt and I pick up my bag and gym bag. After putting my earbuds into my phone, I wave to Teresa and I exit my house. It's a 5-10 minute walk, I always get to school on time. I play 'Criminal' by Jason Stokes **(Yes I went there. Today during that run I played that song without any earbuds in and a few people thought the police were coming.) **

I reach my high school as everyone else gets there. Beth runs up and starts talking about her brother and some sort of sushi incident from last night. I tune her out as I listen to my music. When I reach my locker area, where Beth's locker isn't, I say bye and go to my locker. After opening my locker, I stuff my books into it and I put my earbud through my sweatshirt. After grabbing my books for the morning and making sure my phone won't fall out, I grab my gym bag and head to gym first period.

I reach the gym and sit in my normal spot, the corner where nobody can make fun of me. Taking out my book, I begin reading 'The Death Cure' by James Dashner. It's the final book in the 'Maze Runner' series and I'm in love with it. As I'm reading about them going through a Flat Trans, someone approaches me. I look up and see Ty. Ty is one of the nicer people that actually spends time with me.

"Hey." He says as he sits down next to me.

"Hi." I reply and put my book away.

"Are there any tests today?" He asks me. I think for a second.

"A math test. Super easy, on translating figures and things revolving around that topic." I say. The main gym teacher says to go into the locker rooms, so we stand up and go through the door to the locker room. We go our separate ways and this super snotty girl named Alexandra comes on and shoves me into the wall.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see your ugly face there Demon. I think you used too much ugly today like all over your face. Loser." She laughs and walks away, Hannah and Bonnie (her two 'friends') trailing behind her. I curse under my breath as I walk into the locker room. After changing into my pink shirt, black short leggings and running sneakers, I walk out into the gym. After sitting down in the corner, I watch as people stream out of the locker rooms. Then my heart skips a beat. Mitch comes out. He has first period gym? Awesome. He notices me and smiles, waving before he sits next to Jerome and Adam.

"OK, feet in front! Touch your toes!" The gym teacher announces. Everyone stretches to at least reach their ankles, whereas I easily touch my toes. Gymnastics and running put together gives you flexibility. The warm ups fly by and the gym teacher hands out the nastiest things imaginable. That's right, pinnies. They are sweaty, unwashed pieces of garbage that have been worn for a least a decade by a hundred different students and smell like someone marinated them in sweat. That's how nasty they are. And with my luck, I'm on the blue team, or one out of four teams with pinnies. Two lucky teams have no pinnies, two sadly do.

"Hey." I hear from behind me as I try not to throw up. The pinny is actually making me gag. I turn and see Mitch. He's already in his pinny, acting nonchalant about wearing it.

"How are you wearing this?" I say. I finally manage to get it on. The only good parts are that Mitch is on my team and that Alexandra is wearing a pinny. Sucks.

The game we play is called 'Tomb Raider'. Two teams play at a time. You're supposed to run into the other team's territory and grab a football from a hula hoop. Then you throw it to your side and if someone catches it, you get a point. But if you get tagged running in, you have to go into the 'Dungeon' or a marked off part of that side where your team can get you out by hitting a cone.

The coach blows the whistle and my team is against Ty's team. He smiles, knowing I'll run. Nobody can catch me. For the first minute, my team stupidly runs in. Mitch runs in and throws a football. I catch it somehow and our team gets a point. I run in and I hit the cone, letting my teammates free. Still running, I throw a football and Bonnie catches it. Ty cuts me off and hugs me, ultimately getting me sent to the dungeon.

I wait in the dungeon and a boy named Lucas runs to the cone and hits it. I run out and back to my side. Mitch comes over.

"Are you dating that guy?" He asks, pointing at Ty.

"Ty? We're kinda friends." I say and he nods. I laugh as he walks away and Ty looks at me confused. I run into the other side as the timer goes off. We switch and I sit on the border of my team, next to Ty.

"Why were you laughing?" He asks me.

"Mitch asked if we were dating. No PDA Ty." I say, lightly punching his arm. **(For those that don't know, PDA stands for Public Display of Affection. Basically hugging someone.) **He laughs as we watch the other team play. We play two more games and go in to change. After changing, Alexandra comes up to me.

"Nerd." She starts, trying to get me angry. I ignore her and I keep walking towards the crowd waiting at the door. Mitch sees me come out of the locker rooms and waves me over. Alexandra follows and bats her eyelashes.

"Hi Mitch." She says, batting her eyelashes and twirling her dirty blonde hair in her manicured finger. She has on too much grey eye shadow and way too much mascara and eye liner.

"Hey... There's a meet today, right?" He turns to me. Alexandra growls and pushes me out of the way, taking my place.

"I think so." She says, still flirting. Mitch looks towards me and I shrug. He shoves her aside smoothly and walks over to me.

"Anyways, is there a meet?" He asks me.

"Yea. Ugh, I'm so tired from making videos last night." I say.

"You make YouTuber videos too? What kind of videos?" He asks me.

"Gaming." I say. Alexandra buts in again.

"I like gaming too! It's my LIFE!" She says. The bell rings. Mitch and I start laughing as we walk out of the gym.

**Wow. Long. **

**I have really nothing. I'll hopefully update it tomorrow, but I'm trying to update as much as possible.**

**~LilKinny**


	3. The Heist

**Hey guys, I know I said update yesterday but I was shopping yesterday with my mom until like 10 PM so I wasn't allowed to write since it was 10 at night. But as we were walking away from a department store near me, I was inspired. **

_Arie's POV_

"You remember the plan?" One of them says. Everyone nods. It's around 8 PM, the normal time for our Wednesday Night Raids. The team consists of 4 other people that I consider as 'friends'.

The first one is a boy named Jonah. Jonah is the brains. He tracks down everything we take in a notebook that he hides in a place that we can't even find it. He has chestnut colored hair with matching colored eyes. But they are cold and calculating. He has tan skin and is definitely good for this. He's in all honors classes and is amazing with calculating escape routes.

Next is Shirley. Shirley has curly, light orange hair with blonde highlights. She has shocking blue eyes and has a British accent. She is the beauty of our gang. Usually charming witnesses until they claim they didn't see anything. Then she knocks them out so they won't remember what they saw. She is always acting like a witness in the act we have, so she dresses normally where we dress in all black.

After Shirley is Lynn. Lynn has pin-straight caramel colored hair with hazel eyes and a bunch of freckles. She's usually partnered with me. We're the flexibility of the team. We gather items and hand them to our leader. We get a list and get things we need. Never taking large things, but things large enough that they wouldn't be noticeable.

Our leader is a boy named David. David has brown hair that's usually spiked up. It goes great with his pierced ear. He has calculating grey eyes that are like steel and pale skin. He usually is in the store with us somewhere by an exit where he runs to our van and puts the items in.

"Everyone ready?" Shirley asks everyone again. We all nod and I put my hood up. We've been doing this for the past few months now, ever since David's parents started fighting. It's to get our minds off our lives and their problems and to put them onto a puzzle. Get it, get things, get out. All undetected. Everyone climbs out of David's black van and Shirley walks off towards the main entrance. She has her hair in a ponytail and is wearing a purple top with black leggings and Converse. She looks _normal_.

"Lynn and Arie... Go in now." Jonah says through our ear pieces. Our equipment has gotten so innovative that from the van, Jonah could see what we're doing from little cameras hidden in the fabrics of our sweatshirts. Luckily, it's waterproof like our earpieces. Lynn and I nod at each other before sneaking around the back. We climb in through the roof and go into the store. As soon as we go in, sirens go off. We grow alarmed until Lynn points. I follow her until I see the main entrance. A lady had the clothes still on a hanger.

"I just had a mini heart attack." I whisper and she nods in agreement. We drop into the store and begin gathering the items on the list.

"Come back out guys." Jonah says quickly before the alarm goes off again. I look at Lynn who has climbed back into the vents and she looks wide eyed at me before crawling through. I curse under my breath before going through the main entrance. I have earbuds in my pocket though, so as I run through the doors the alarms go off. I pass by someone quickly and they cry out. I recognize that cry. Mitch. He looks up at me in the brief second before I run away. He probably recognizes me for my speed by my eyes were a dead giveaway.

I trip over a rock and go flying into the asphalt. Someone pulls me up and I see Shirley. She yanks me to my feet before gasping. I turn and see Mitch running after us. I grab Shirley's arm and we sprint to the van. After jumping in, David screams for Lynn to drive. I hear police cars in the distance. Mitch called the police. He must have seen the license number.

"That guy called the cops!" I say quickly. They all turn except Lynn and look at me in alarm.

"I can't go to jail!" Shirley wails.

"Drop us off here! I know the way home!" David says quickly. Lynn stops the car and we all abandon it. I hear the sirens getting closer and we all sprint at full speed. Even if we're all from different schools, we're all great runners. We sprint into our neighborhoods and a car pulls up to me. Teresa.

"Why are you running home?" She asks me confused. I have to lie.

"I was... uh... at Lynn's house. We were walking and some guys tried to get us, so we both ran home." I make up an excuse. She nods and we hear police cars.

"I wonder why there are police cars." She says as I climb in. That night, I sleep cautiously, ready to jump out the window and to sprint.

I wake up surprisingly calm before remembering that I'm wanted. I dress normally and eat with Teresa, trying not to act suspicious.

"So there was a robbery at that store by the food store. The department store. Apparently a witness saw one of them and told the police of the license number. They found the car and found it empty." Teresa says. I nod and get up, hugging her bye before grabbing my books and walking out the door. I get a call from Shirley on my way to school.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Arie... This is bad! We're wanted for robbing that store!" She says quickly.

"Calm down! Just act nonchalantly like nothing happened. I'm in hot water... The witness is someone from my school. Even worse, the guy that I like." I say and she groans.

"Great. Well I'm at school so I'll talk to you later." She says and we hang up. I walk the rest of the way and I reach my class. After getting my books from gym, I go into the gym. Mitch is looking directly at me as I enter. He's talking with Jerome and Adam still, but his eyes are burning into my eyes. Crap... I sit down in my usual corner and Alexandra comes up. She starts to talk about my black Nirvana sweater and I tune her out. Mitch is watching this, but I just listen and roll my eyes occasionally. After changing, we play 'Tomb Raider' again.

"So about last night..." Mitch begins. Same teams as yesterday... Woohoo. I ignore him and I run to the other side, throwing a football.

"Arie Lynnlock and Mitchell Hughes to the main office." The loud speaker says. The gym teacher says to quickly change, so we change back to our normal clothes. After an awkward silence, we reach the main office. I go in first and we wait silently until we're called in. I'm reading my book.

"Ms. Lynnlock... Is there something you would like to explain?" Principal Wood asks me. Jonah's first rule of getting caught. Deny EVERYTHING.

"I don't know what you would like me to explain." I say solemnly, not showing any emotion. Mitch gasps next to me.

"You know exactly why you two were called here. I want to know why you robbed that store last night." He glares at me.

"First off, all I took was a pair of earbuds. The alarm scared me and I just ran out." I say.

"Ms. Lynnlock, we both know about what happened to you last time something this severe happened. Would you like to go back?" He looks me straight in the eyes.

"I don't think my other would approve of this." I say to the principal.

"Ms. Lynnlock, we could send you back to the detention center." He tries threatening me.

"Fine. Send me there. Better than spending my life surrounded by bad people. My friends from that group, they forced me to be part of their group. I refused, but they threatened me. If you don't believe me, send me back to that detention center. Better yet, ship me back to Canada!" I say. Principal Wood turns to Mitch, who has a horrified expression on his face.

"Mr. Hughes, can you leave Ms. Lynnlock and me to settle this business? I'm going to ask you to wait outside." He says. Mitch nods and walks out.

"Mr. Wood, I rather be living with my biological parents!" I hiss.

"Mr. Hughes told police that he saw you and another girl run out of the store. You fell down and were helped up by another girl. He reported the license plate number and you were tracked down." Principal Wood says to me.

"I know that. And I'm not denying any of it. All I'm saying is that I accept whatever punishment you give me. But I want to explain why. My friend, or our leader, had fighting parents. So he threatened us that he would make our lives worse if we didn't do what he said. First it was candy and stuff. Then it rose to smaller things. The worst thing we've stolen was probably an iPhone charger." I tell the principal, who nods.

"What do you mean, worse?" He asks me.

"Well, I'm an adopted child, my two friends are both foster children, my guy friend is constantly bullied and the leader of our group has fighting parents. We al have problems and he knows how to make our lives worse. So I accept my punishment." I tell him. He nods and sighs.

"After hearing this, I only want to know the price of the earbuds." He says.

"Like $10. They were cheap." I tell him. He sighs.

"Well Ms. Lynnlock this is a crime, but it's state protocol to only give warnings from first offense." He says. I thank him and he says he has to contact Teresa though. I leave once he dismisses me and I go to first period.

**Ugh... The lag from my computer is so annoying. I'm not even going to lie, I was so annoyed from the lag. **

**My head is killing me. Ugh... So on Instagram I've been doing this YouTuber Month Challenge. Basically posting pics such as:**

**'YouTubers You Ship/Are Dating' so I put a pick of Merome. Yep. **

**~LilKinny**


	4. Clearing Things Up

**Hai doods. Wow, I have been saying that a lot. THE BEST THING HAPPENED TODAY!**

**So being the immature children we are, my school had pajama day today. I didn't wear pajamas. But this one guy (the one I like) wore a fuzzy pink footsie pajamas without any shoes. Like he walked around the entire day. I think my math teacher yelled at him like 7th period. **

**ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

_Arie's POV_

"Arie, go to the office now." My reading teacher says, frowning. I groan, thinking that I have to sit in the office again. All day, Mitch and his friends have been telling their teachers about the crime so I've been in the office all day. I gather my books as I meet Mitch's eyes. I look directly into his hazel ones and I give him a nasty glare. He flinches a little and I leave the classroom. Once I reach the office, the secretary gives me one glance before motioning to Principal Wood's office. I knock.

"Come in Arie." He says from inside. I go in and I shut the door. He points at my seat and I sit in it. He allows me to use my phone and stuff since my teachers wouldn't allow me back in class.

"I need to talk to you about something." Mr. Wood says after 20 minutes. I look up.

"Yes?" I say politely. The mood in the room just turned dark.

"Arie, your coach found out about this. She was so disappointed in you that you have been kicked off the track team." He says. It takes me a second to realize this.

"What? I'm the best runner on the team!" I say in protest.

"She knew that, but the team could get a bad reputation if you're allowed to run on the team still. Today at practice she asked that you turn in your uniform." He says. I look at him in shock and sadness before looking back down at my phone. On Facebook and Instagram people have been saying that I should go to jail for robbing stores and I shouldn't even be free.

"I understand completely." I say as tears start raining down my face. Stupid David... Putting together this group. I open my text messages with him.

_Me: I HATE YOU DAVID SO MUCH!_

Him always having his phone on, he replies immediately.

_David: What did I do?_

_Me: BECAUSE I WAS CAUGHT, I WAS SENT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE. I WAS KICKED OFF THE TRACK TEAM AND I'VE BEEN KICKED OUT OF EVERY CLASS! ALL OF MY CHANCES FOR A BETTER LIFE ARE RUINED!_

_David: Calm down. Wait... You didn't say I brought you into this, did you?_

_Me: I'M GOING TO! BECAUSE OF YOU, I WAS KICKED OFF THE ONE THING PEOPLE RESPECTED ME FOR!_

_David: DON'T SAY ANYTHING!_

_Me: You watch David. Anything goes online and I will personally call the police for bullying._

"Mr. Wood, I have something to say. Remember I told you I was forced to rob the store?" I ask him.

"Yes Arie, I do." He exhales loudly. Clearly, he is final and I have no say.

"I want to report my friend to the police. For the past few months, he's turned to robbery to solve his problems. I never did anything since I knew my life could get worse, but I want to report him now." I tell Mr. Wood.

"I'm sorry Arie, but there's nothing I could do. Your coach wanted you off the team and I can't demand that you're back on the team." He says. I nod as the bell rings. Now I have to go hand in my track uniform. I stand up and say bye to the principal. The hallway consists of people shoving me and taunting me for getting caught. I ignore them all as I reach my locker. I see Mitch looking at me from across the lockers. I glare at him before grabbing my track uniform and packing my bag. I send Teresa a text.

_Me: I'll be home early. I was kicked off the track team. I'll explain later._

I go to the gym and Beth pesters me with questions. The coach comes in and everyone watches.

"Arie Lynnlock." She says in annoyance. I stand up and I go up to the coach. Shamefully, I hand her the uniform as people gasp.

**_Mitch's POV_**

Everyone gasps as Arie hands her uniform to the coach. I knew that she was in trouble, but I didn't know this much trouble! She hangs her head as she hands the uniform to the coach and whispers go around the room.

"We're going to lose now!" "Our team is nothing without Arie!" "I heard she was forced to!"

Arie leaves after waving bye and she looks directly at me. I know I'm the cause of this. And I can't do anything. She leaves and I see a tear in her eye.

**_Arie's POV_**

I leave the gym as tears start forming. After exiting the gym, I let my tears fall freely. Sirens wail outside and the coach comes out.

"Arie, I hope you don't take this personal. You were the best runner on the team and everyone knew it. I just can't have you on the team. Until you clear up your name, you are banned from the track team." She says and hugs me. Police officers come in and through the doors, I see students looking through. Officers come up.

"Is this Arie Lynnlock?" One of them asks the coach. She nods and he grabs my arm. "You're coming with us. We have some questions to ask you." They say and lead me out. I go into the police car with them and the car ride is silent except their horrible jokes. We reach the station and I follow them in. They lead me to a dark room and have me sit in a chair. They take my backpack and gym bag away from me as I sit in the chair.

Darkness washes over the room and I begin to get scared. I've always been terrified of the dark ever since one specific incident at the detention center. I was put in a completely dark room and told lies. I wanted to die from the inky darkness and the voices that came from everywhere. Then a bright light shines on my face. I see an officer at the other end of the table.

"Why is this an old-fashioned interrogation?" I ask him.

"Low budget. I ask the questions, not you. First question, who else was involved and what school do they go to?" He begins.

"The leader of our group is a boy named David. He goes to the high school about 5 minutes from here. Then there's Shirley. She goes to the high school on the other side of town. Then there's Lynn and Jonah, the kids that go to the same high school about 10 minutes away." I tell him. He nods and writes that down.

"How did you meet them?" He says the next question.

"I met David and Jonah at the mall and they tried flirting with me. We were talking and I friendzoned them, but we're still friends. I met Lynn since she's a childhood friend and Shirley is my cousin." I lie about Shirley and Lynn. If anything, they're like my sisters. Best friends since I came here and I met Lynn in the detention center.

"I understand you were adopted. Why did your parents give you up?" He asks me.

"My parents hated me. They tried hiding it, but I never felt safe. One day, my mother set a fire accidentally and blamed it on me while I was at school. I was also blamed for a bunch of things that never happened and after this, I was sent to a detention center here. I'm originally from Canada." I say. He writes this down.

"Why did you agree to help rob the store?" The officer fires immediately.

"David blackmailed us. Jonah is bullied, Shirley and Lynn are foster children and I'm adopted. He said our lives would get worse if we didn't agree. So we agreed to help him, not knowing that this would happen." I answer the officer.

"So you're saying this David kid put you up for this?" He asks me. I nod. "Well, I guess you aren't guilty. I understand you have been in a lot of trouble at school, like getting sent to the principal every class and getting kicked off your school track team. Unfortunately, it's your school's decision to let you back onto the track team. I could write a note to the school, but that has to be verified by the school and the coach then verified by the police. The earliest this could get done is probably next week to maybe two weeks. At most a month." He concludes. I nod and the lights turn on. The room is actually really spacious.

"A lot of kids at school have been telling their teachers and I'm behind in work now." I say. He leaves then comes back with my bags.

"Well I'm going to call your principal and talk to him. Any teachers that say this would be notified." He says and walks me to the front. "Do you need a ride back?" He asks me.

"I could walk." I say.

"Are you sure?" He says. I nod and he brings me outside and to a police car. "I'm driving you. Address?" He says. I tell him the address and he drives me there while the radio plays. He drops me off and promises to contact the school. I get my keys out and I unlock my door. There, I hear talking. Two voices. Teresa and... Mitch. How did he find my house? I shut the door after waving to the officer and I hear footsteps.

"Ah... Arie! I heard you went to the police station." She says. The thing about Teresa that makes her unique is that unlike other parents, she is carefree.

"Yea... I think David's going to get arrested. Serve's him right. I got kicked off the track team because of him." I mutter the last part.

"Speak up." She says.

"I got kicked off the track team today." I say a little louder. She hugs me suddenly.

"Arie... I know that meant a lot to you. Do you have a lot of homework?" She asks me. I shake my head.

"I missed all my classes today, so tomorrow I'll have a lot of work." I say and she leads me into the kitchen after I drop my bags by the door. Sure enough, Mitch is there at my table. How the hell did he even find my house?!

"Hey Arie..." He says quietly.

"Mitch." I say. Teresa looks at me nervously. She knows that when I'm angry, I'll ignore people. "How did you find my house?" I ask him.

"I have my sources. Also I asked Beth." He says. I roll my eyes and sit at the table. Then I realize I haven't eaten. Teresa went inside to watch TV, so I stand up. He watches as I grab milk, a bowl and Rice Krispies. **(Hopefully spelled that right!) **

"Want some?" I ask as I pour the milk onto the cereal. He shakes his head as I put my stuff away, grabbing a spoon. I join him back at the table and realize how much of a Disney movie this sounds like. The guy I like calls the cops on me, gets me in trouble the entire day then suddenly appears at my house to talk.

"So..." He says, looking away.

"Let's cut to the chase. Why are you here?" I ask him, eating a bite of cereal.

"I came to talk about what happened last night." He says. I roll my eyes.

"All I'm saying is that I told the police the truth and my friend is going to get arrested." I say. He nods and takes my spoon. Eating some cereal, I glare at him.

"What?" He says, his mouth full.

"Ladies contain yourselves. We have the man with the best manners and best attitude over here." I say, putting my arms up. He laughs a little and swallows the cereal.

"Nice one." He says. I take my spoon back and I take another bite of cereal. I know, EW COOTIES! MITCH USED THE SPOON AND NOW I HAVE HIS GERMS! No. Shirley once licked an entire lollipop, said she didn't want it and I gladly ate it. I'm not like other girls that cringe at germs.

"That was a horrible comeback. I'm tired from sitting in the principal's office all day." I say, glaring at him.

"It's not my fault!" He says, slapping the table.

"Hey! The table didn't do anything, don't hit it!" I say, stroking the table. He gives me a weird look before sighing.

"You missed a lot today." He says.

"Whoo. And I have to make it up because a certain bunch of people sent me to the principal." I roll my eyes and finish my cereal. I eat like a cow, it takes me like 3 minutes to finish a bowl of cereal.

"Look, I'm sorry that you got sent to the principal's office all day long. But put yourself in my shoes. You were going shopping with your brother and you get knocked over by someone you know. When you realize they were robbing the store, you start chasing after them-" He starts, but I cut him off.

"If I knew the person, I wouldn't chase them or call the police." I say.

"Well I chase people. It was my instinct to try and catch you." He tries reasoning with me.

"Look, I wouldn't just chase the person through the parking lot and stare at the license plate!" I raise my voice.

"Let's just change the topic." He says then studies me for a second. "That lady in the other room, she isn't your mother." He says.

"Yea, she isn't." I look away.

"Why?" He asks me.

"Nosy?" I look at him directly in his eyes.

"No, curious." He replies.

"Fine. When I was about 6, I still lived in Canada. My biological parents hated me. I think I was an accident. One day, my mother set a fire and blamed it on me. I was taken to court and when I was found guilty for another offense added onto my imaginary offenses my mother made up. I was sent here to a detention center, where I met my friend Lynn. We still are friends today. Lynn was a foster child since she was 2 and sent there for bad behavior like me. She remained a foster child and went to a home near here and I think she got adopted by the owner of the home. I was adopted by Teresa, or the lady I've called Mom since I was 10. Her husband divorced her and I technically have a younger sister since her husband took their daughter." I finish. He looks at me in shock.

"Wow." He manages.

"I know." I reply.

"Well, I'm going to go. I'll hopefully see you in school tomorrow and we can clear everything up with the teachers." He says. I nod and I walk him to the door. Before he leaves, he gives me a quick hug. I look at his retreating figure and he turns around, waving at me. I wave back and he gets in his car. I close the door as Teresa comes in.

"You like him, don't you?" She asks me. Numbly, I nod.

**Whoa... 2,000 words again. POWER MOVES ONLY! Sorry, I've been saying that a bunch of times since my friend and I say it in math. We are the weirdest people to be around. **

**Anyways... Did anyone hear about Jason's new Halloween song?**

**What are you being for Halloween? I'm going to be a writer since the kids at my school hate that I read and write a lot. I'm gonna get them so mad when I say I'm a writer for Halloween.**

**~LilKinny**


	5. Short Chapter: The Social Studies Video

**Hai doods. I have like no updates. Wow.**

**I'll just get onto the chapter.**

_Arie's POV_

A few days later, I'm in Social Studies. Mitch, Jerome and Adam are luckily in this class and we have the worst sub imaginable. She handed us an 8 page packet at the beginning of the class and told us to finish it. Then she left the room. The nerds are doing the packet while the rest of the class talks from their seats. Every few minutes, one of the three would make the dumbest face imaginable which makes us laugh. I remember I have my phone, so I remove it from my pocket and go onto Video Star.

"Guys. Music video to be uploaded on our channels later?" I say. Somehow in the past 4 days, Mitch persuaded me to start my own channel. That and David was arrested. Jonah and Lynn were let off with warnings and Shirley was flat out ignored. My channel is called 'ArieFire'. Weird name, but I liked fire and I wanted my name in it.

"Sure." They all agree.

"Do Safe and Sound by Capital Cities." Adam suggests. I pull up the song since it's my absolute favorite and I write a message in the beginning.

'Social Studies with SkyDoesMinecraft, ASF Jerome and BajanCanadian'. After letting the song play for 8 seconds, I look up. **(Just a note, they're all like 16 in this story)**

"Adam, stand on the chair. Put it in slow motion as he fist bumps." Jerome suggests. We're all relatively close in seating... Adam's by the board, I'm two seats back, Jerome is about 3 seats to the left and Mitch is 2 seats away from me. We sit at tables that seat two people and Jerome moved over since the girl who sits next to him, a girl named Tina, is absent. I time it for another 8 seconds and Adam carefully gets onto his chair. This one girl, the annoying goody-two shoes of the class, prances up to us. Yuck, it's Vicky.

"That isn't safe Adam. Get down or I'll tell the teacher." She says in her whiny voice. We're 16 and she's threatening to tell? Pathetic. Adam snorts as Mitch and Jerome laugh. I just sit there.

"Seriously Vicky? We're 16, not 7. We don't threaten to tell people. Now shoo and do your packet." Jerome says as he laughs. She glares at him with her green eyes and turns on her heel. Adam looks down at me and nods, so I start the 6 second timer. I nod as it reaches 1 and in slow motion, I record him fist bumping. I stop and he gets down. The sub comes in and I record her yelling at the class with the words:

'Our annoying substitute that is really irresponsible.' I say as I record her yelling at us then leaving. Then Mitch and Jerome stand up and start dancing like idiots, so I record that as rainbow colors. Basically the rest of the video is us doing random stuff. I posted it on YouTube and we watched it. People were giving it thumbs up and likes already.

**SHORT, I KNOW. But I'm making edits and stuff for friends and people on Instagram. It takes a lot of time. **

**~LilKinny**


	6. The Allstars Meet - Part 1

**Hai doods. So I tried writing a oneshot about a minute ago about this huge fight Team Crafted had and I was grossed out, so I erased it. Sorry to my friend who wanted it. **

**I had an intense Just Dance battle with BabyCakes77 earlier and she won most of them... Oh God 'The Final Countdown' was great.**

_Arie's POV_

About 2 weeks later, my coach called my out of class. I met her and since it was 8th period, I just packed my books up and met her in the main office. We entered Principal Wood's office and found the officer that interrogated me and the principal. They told us to sit down, so we did. They all talked, not involving me, and finally filled out this paperwork. The bell rang long ago and if I remember correctly, there's a meet today. The allstars meet. Jerome, Adam, Mitch, Ashley and Ty are all going.

"Ms. Lynnlock, you have been allowed on the track team again." The officer says to me. I look at him in pure happiness and joy, feeling a feeling of domination come over me. The coach runs off and tells me she's getting my uniform and tells me to wait there.

"I was wondering... When is that boy going to be set free?" I ask the officer.

"The boy that led your group? He's in a detention center for the next 6 months." He says as the coach runs back. She shoves _my _uniform into my arms and tells me to make a dramatic entrance. I go to the girl's bathroom and change there, putting my hair into a high ponytail and sliding my white headband into my head. I go back to the gym and see the people selected for the meet chatting in small groups. The coach comes out and smiles, giving me a hug.

"It's good to have you back on the team Arie." She says. I nod and she goes into the gym. I hear her call their attention and they all look at her. Everyone looks at her like she's insane and she comes over. I want to make her look insane. I throw the sweatpants and sweatshirt I was wearing over my uniform as she opens the door. She looks at me in confusion like everyone else.

"You told me to come and I met with that officer." I say, kind of annoyed. She smiles and looks at me with some sort of annoyance.

"Why don't you drop your books off in the locker room?" She says with joy. I sigh and nod, walking across the room to the locker rooms. I feel people staring at me as I pass by and I enter the locker room. I remove my sweatpants and sweatshirt and I make sure my hair is good. I take my sweatshirt and my bag with me and I go outside. People watch me warily and I sit on the wrestling mats, reading a book. Nobody comes over to me, they leave me to myself. The coach loads us onto the bus and we go to the location of the allstars meet, or the high school by my house. Everyone places their bags and stuff onto the bleachers like normally and we run laps. Again, I'm left alone. What?

I'm left to myself the entire warm ups, but I receive weird looks from the people I once called my friends. Well then, those people aren't invited to my birthday party! The coach comes over and tells me I'm in the first mile run. I notice all the track teams and I see Shirley. She smiles and comes up.

"Mile run?" I ask her, finally happy for some companionship. She nods excitedly, her curly hair in her ponytail flying. I laugh a little as the coaches order everyone to the starting line. We stand next to each other and I flash her a crazy grin.

"What's with the grin?" She asks me.

"I'm insanely fast." I say with a cocky smile.

"We'll see about that." She says as the starter begins the countdown. The blank is fired and we all take off. Shirley wasn't kidding, she's fast. I'm actually having trouble keeping up with her. She sprints ahead of me and looks back smiling widely.

"How?" I whisper.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT BEING INSANELY FAST?" She yells and I get angry. I can't embarrass myself. I push ahead and we're neck and neck.

"You're jealous." I say to her as I sprint ahead. The crowd is going wide, obviously enjoying this rivalry.

"GET BACK HERE ARIE!" She screams and I laugh, running _faster_. I'm on my final lap. People are chanting my name and screaming for my team. Shirley runs ahead of me and people gasp. I use my last bit of strength to pull ahead of her, and I cross literally a second before her. The crowd goes wide as we collapse, laughing. I see Lynn smiling from the crowd. Shirley and I take deep breaths as we laugh, hugging each other like we're high. The other people run in avoiding us as we catch our breaths on the ground. Finally, Shirley gets to her feet and pulls me up, bringing me over to where Lynn waits. I feel the eyes of my friends from my school watching, but I don't care.

"That was awesome!" Lynn says. The announcer announces the boys for the mile run, so a few of the guys from my school go up. Mitch walks up to me and hugs me.

**Sorry for the small chapter. I'm pissed and sad. So I plugged my iPhone in and then I did something. Once I actually told my Dad, he told me I somehow jammed the power button in so he has to take it to the store tomorrow while he's at work to get it fixed. Great... An entire day without my phone. I'll try and post something on Instagram from my laptop, but I don't promise anything. The YouTuber challenge will be delayed guys until my phone is fixed.**

**~LilKinny**


	7. The Allstars Meet Finale And Surprises

**Hai doods. OK so this chapter is INSANELY RANDOM. Like, random beyond all of the randomness I've ever experienced. So yea. **

_Arie's POV_

"Oooo... Arie has a boyfriend!" Shirley and Lynn say at the same time. Mitch laughs as he still hugs me. I squirm out of his grasp as he laughs. I look around the audience as the race begins. There's one girl just sitting in the corner of the bleachers eating what looks like really chocolatey cake. Like, it's really chocolatey. Every few seconds, she would look around warily before eating another bite. **(XD XD My God... The randomness begins XD) **I begin laughing as they give me weird looks.

"What are you laughing at?" Mitch asks me. I point at the person and they all look, laughing as we watch her.

"She kinda looks like you Arie." Lynn says. I look closer and realize she does. Except for the chocolate beard she has, she looks like me.

"I guess she does." I say as she looks directly at me. She drops her fork and looks directly at me.

"Do you see her looking at you?" Mitch asks me. I nod and Shirley starts laughing. I look at Mitch, who's giving her a weird look. I laugh with him too and the race ends.

"MITCH!" Jerome yells. We turn and Mitch looks at him annoyed before walking over to Jerome.

"That was weird." Lynn says. I nod and we turn our attention back to the girl. She stood up and put down the mountain of cake, wiping her mouth with a now brown napkin as she moves down. I watch as she slowly makes her way down the bleachers, her eyes never leaving mine. The entire meet flies by with races and when she's about to walk off, the relay teams are called. She stands up and walks towards the relay team from David's school. Shirley and I walk up and say good luck.

I walk over to my team as tension fills the air. I look at the ground before Mitch taps my arm. I look to where he's pointing to see the girl staring at me.

"I have no idea who she is." I say finally, pissed off that they think I know this doppelganger. Jerome and Ashley are whispering to each other and finally, we're called to our spots. I'm, of course, the anchor and Jerome is the starter, with Ashley and Mitch in the middle. Shirley is also the anchor and this girl is the anchor as well. The blank is fired as Jerome takes off. I know how to get our team together. And it might backfire, but it's worth a shot since Jerome is is second.

"HEY JEROME! YOU CAN'T GET ASHLEY!" I scream. Jerome looks over to me, confused. "YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU CAN NEVER GET ASHLEY!" I yell, sticking my tongue out. The other people watch me. Jerome lets out a shout and pulls ahead of the other player, holding his hand out to tag Ashley. She begins sprinting and he tags her, handing her the baton at the same time.

"HEY ASHLEY, JEROME'S FASTER WHEN HE HAS A STOMACHACHE!" I scream to her. She glares at me and runs faster. The other teams are still clueless to what I'm doing. I'm basically insulting my team, fueling their adrenaline at the same time. Ashley basically slaps Mitch, handing him the baton. I know exactly how to get him faster.

"MITCH, YOU WON'T EVER GET ME TO DATE YOU SINCE YOU'RE TOO WEAK!" I shriek. Shirley, Jerome and Ashley gasp as anger flashes in his hazel eyes. He full out sprints the lap, coming up to me faster than he could have if we normally were racing. He angrily hands me the baton, so I give him a quick hug before sprinting off. The other racers finally realize what I was doing, but I'm literally a yard away before the look alike catches up to me. Our speeds match, but I hear something that pushes me ahead.

"ARIE, YOU WERE NEVER MY FRIEND AND I HATE YOU!" Mitch screams, realizing what I was doing. My whole world stops and I race ahead, beating the look alike. Tears rain down my face as I throw the baton down in the dirt. I walk into the audience and someone taps my shoulder. I turn and see dirty blonde hair, pale skin and amber eyes.

"Arie?" She asks, her voice soft like velvet. Memories flood back to me as I remember the memories I pushed away. My twin sister, Olivia. The loner of the family that was always out of the way. She hid away when I was in court and hid when I was sent away. 10 years ago.

"Olivia?" I ask. She nods and we hug. The racers come in around us and we just hug as tears come down both of our cheeks. Nobody bothers us as we hug and we both go over to the bleachers. After trading numbers, I find out she was adopted by a person that lives in David's town.

"So how was the past 10 years?" She asks quietly. I notice she's very quiet.

"I was almost arrested a month ago since this boy I know got me into robbing stores. We were caught." I reply.

"I thought you would know better." She scolds me.

"He was pretty demanding." I say as an awkward silence comes over us.

"About that guy that you hugged and hugged you..." She begins.

"I don't know how I feel about him. I like him and I think he likes me, but my friends from my school are ignoring me for some reason. Why did you bring a cake here?" I ask her as she begins laughing.

"My mom told me to eat it here since she brought it as a present for getting to the allstars meet. She brought it then left me alone, so I ate it. You were looking at me like I was crazy. I thought I was seeing double or something." She laughs. I laugh with her.

"Same." I reply as the announcers call over the loudspeakers the winners. My team came in second, Shirley's came in first, Lynn's in third and Olivia's in fourth. Shirley matches up the bleachers and laughs at me.

"HA! YOU CAME SECOND!" She laughs. Olivia gives me a weird look and I roll my eyes.

"Shirley, leave me alone so I can catch up with my sister." I tell her. She stops and looks at the two of us.

"Mitch and Jerome are looking at you two in awe. Twins." She sits next to me. "I'm Shirley." She says.

"I'm Olivia." Olivia replies.

"You're quiet. I don't do quiet. BE BOISTEROUS!" Shirley yells.

"No. Can't make me." Olivia says.

"I like your sister." Shirley sits down as my phone vibrates. A text from Teresa that I need to get home.

"I gotta go guys. My mom wants me to get home. I'll talk to you guys later." I say as I step down from the bleachers. After collecting my things, Mitch meets up with me.

"Where are you going?" He asks me.

"Home. My mom wants me home." I reply.

"Can I come? Your mom is really nice." He says, gathering his things. I give him a weird look.

"Sure..." I say as we walk out of the parking lot. He gives me a weird look.

"Aren't you going to get your car?" He asks, taking out car keys. I shake my head.

"My house isn't far from here. You should know that, I mean you were there." I say as he pulls my arm to his car.

"Well I drove here so I'm gonna drive there." He says as I sigh and slide into the passenger seat. "I was wondering... Do you want to go out Friday night?" He asks me. I look at him before nodding.

"Sure." I reply as he smiles. We pull into my driveway and Teresa comes out of the house angry over something.

"Arie Rose Lynnlock, get in this house right now!" She yells. I've never seen her angry like this, she's like seething with anger.

"You should go... I don't think you want to see this." I tell him.

"I'll wait out here." He says and I nod, getting out of the car. Time slows down as my feet touch the asphalt of the driveway. Teresa forcefully grabs my arm and pulls me into the house, slamming the door behind me.

"Why are you so angry?" I ask her.

"I heard you found your sister." She says angrily.

"Is that bad?" I ask her.

"Arie, you don't know this, but when you were younger and living in the detention center, you got really sick. They had to take you to the emergency room and when you saw someone you knew, you would always freak out and faint. It's after major things like car crashes or surgeries, which is why I haven't let you get a car. If you get into an accident with that boy and you see your sister, one of your best friends or that boy, you can have one of these attacks. They can range from only passing out to losing your entire memory. I'm only telling you this to help you." Teresa says.

"Why were you so angry about that though?" I ask her confused.

"I don't want you to get hurt. I was angry since you found out about your sister and that you like that boy." She sighs.

"OK Mom." I say.

_- Friday Night -_

"Mom! Is this dress OK for a date?" I call, looking in the mirror. Olivia and I were on Skype together, but she had to get off. I'm wearing a cream colored dress that ends at my knees with a white belt and white flats. I straightened my hair and I put on mascara. Teresa comes into the room and looks at me. Tears form in her eyes as she hugs me, nodding._  
_

"You're growing up. I remember when I first got you 6 years ago. You were so young and scared but you were determined to get on my good side. And now look at you, grown up and getting ready for a date." She says.

"Mom, I will always be the little girl you met on the inside." I say. She nods and takes out her phone. After taking a quick picture of me, she says I can call Mitch. I get my phone and I call him.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Hi Mitch, it's Arie." I say into the other end.

"Hey Arie. I'll be there in about 5 minutes." He says. We talk briefly about the restaurant before we hang up. I go downstairs and meet Teresa. We watch Ravenswood, a new TV show, until the doorbell rings. I answer the door and Mitch waits with a rose. He hands it to me and smiles. I smile back and I set the rose down on the table by the door. He takes my hand and I say bye to Teresa. We go into his car and he drives us to a restaurant. **  
**

We eat at the restaurant, which is extremely fancy and pricey, and both share dessert, which is a cheesecake. On the way home, he takes a right instead of left and we stop at the park. After we get out, we both walk around and sit on a bench.

"Arie, you are the best girl I've ever met. Not too outgoing like Alexandra, not too quiet like your sister. No offense or anything." He says as I laugh.

"It's fine. She is quiet." I say as he laughs. I stand up and I stand in front of him. "Guess who I am." I say.

"Fine." He laughs. I take my phone out.

"UGH! I LOVE GAMING AND I HATE ARIE LYNNLOCK!" I scream, disgusted. He laughs.

"Alexandra?" He asks me. I nod as he stands up. We walk back to his car holding hands and get into the car. As we go onto the road, a car comes at us at a fast speed. It hits us and Teresa's words come in my head. _It's after major things like car crashes or surgeries, which is why I haven't let you get a car. _A second car, not realizing the first car hit us, hit the car again. The air bag hits me and I begin losing consciousness. I begin panicking and I fight to stay awake. I can't pass out. I might forget everything. Mitch passed out and I weakly take my phone.

I feel like there's a huge weight on my arm as I dial the number for an ambulance. The pressure from the airbag hit my head the most since I was singing in my seat while I was really low down. After telling the people about what happened, I become too tired to stay awake. Finally, I let the blissful feeling of fainting take over.

_- Some Time Later -_

I wake up in an unfamiliar place. Doctors are surrounding me and I have a bunch of machines surrounding me. The doctors say something that I don't catch before one of them runs off.

"Arie, do you feel any pain?" A woman asks me. I look at her fearfully. My head is pounding, but I stay quiet. The doctor that left returns with a lady with brown curls, tan skin and green eyes.

"Arie! You had me so worried!" She says. I look at her terrified, unsure of how I should address the situation.

"Ma'am, did you know about her illness?" The woman who asked me if I felt pain asks the lady. The lady nods and looks at the woman in horror.

"Can I go get someone?" She asks the doctor. The doctor nods, so the lady runs out. A nurse hands me a piece of bread and a glass of water. I nibble on the bread and the lady comes back in with a girl that looks exactly like me. Minus the stitches I must have in my head. For some reason, I feel like this girl isn't good. I start hyperventilating and the lady tells the girl something. The girl leaves and the lady stays behind. They talk in whispers and I drink small sips of water.

"Parents... Court... Can't... This..." I hear them say. This can't be good. A boy pops his head in and I flat out faint.

I wake up to the smell of too much perfume. I look up and see a girl with curly hair, bright green eyes and pale skin looking at me. Friend or foe? I can't tell. She smiles and her smile creeps me out. Definitely foe.

"Hi Arie! How are you feeling?" She chirps. I shrink back in terror as she frowns. "What's wrong? Scared of little old me?" She asks me, pouting.

"Kind of..." I mutter.

"Speak up!" She basically shouts. I stay quiet. She scowls and I classify her as a definite threat. "Listen Arie, you better remember me or you won't get invited to my birthday party!" She says angrily. I shrink back even more before a memory pops into my head.

The memory is of me and this girl that's freaking me out on a track. About to race. We're messing around and talking excitedly to each other. She insults me, so I tell her she's not invited to my birthday party. We look about a year younger here. I can't remember her name though. Charlotte?

"I kinda remember you." I say. She smiles that creepy smile again, like she's thinking of an old memory. "Are you Charlotte?" I ask her. And she does the thing that makes me remember her the most.

She laughs.

**SUPER LONG AND IT'S ALMOST 11! WOW! The only time I can write this much is when there's a Pay-Per-View for WWE on. Be happy people.**

**I'm gonna be tired tomorrow... I know it. I know it because I'm going to probably go to bed at 1. Yay. **

**BTW, I was listening to a bunch of Jason Derulo songs. Like Marry Me during the park scene. I'm also OBSESSED with the song 'This is What It Feels Like'. Yea.**

**~LilKinny**


	8. Meeting My Therapist

**Hai doods. So I decided I'm gonna be a Hunger Games tribute (Any District) and I'm gonna start random fights with people. **

**BTW, Short chapter. All of the OCs used are from the Instagram pic.**

_Arie's POV_

The girl laughs, like a bell chiming throughout the room. The doors open and a creepy man enters, a twisted smile on his face. He has light brown hair with a hint of a beard **(Think of how Sky has a beard, like that) **with twisted, unreadable eyes. The girl turns and shrieks in fear, but he puts a bony finger to her mouth, quieting her.

"Hush child. I am Doctor Strange. I am here to speak with the patient. Now be a good girl and leave the room." The man says in a raspy voice. She nods quickly, glances at me and runs out of the room. Dr Strange is the perfect name for this guy.

Dr. Strange turns to me and smiles, revealing yellowing teeth. I can't tell his age or if he's even a certified doctor. Wow.

"Hello young girl. As you heard, my name is Doctor Strange. I can be your friend or enemy, depends on how you treat me. I am here to be your therapist and to help you regain your memories without having another attack of yours. Do you understand me?" He asks me. I nod quickly and he smiles that crooked smile again. "Good. Can you tell me your full name?" He begins.

"I heard from people that my name is Arie, but I don't remember my middle or last name." I tell him. He nods and writes this down.

"On your chart here, it says your name. Try and remember it." He says. I think for a minute, shifting through hazy memories until I remember Rachel. I don't know why, but Rachel is the first name that came to my head.

"Rachel for my middle name?" I try. He shakes his head. Rosemary? "Rosemary?" I attempt again and he motions for me to keep going. Rosemary is somewhat right... "Rose?" I ask him finally and he nods.

"Arie Rose. Remember your last name." He instructs. I think more about this one. Lilac? Arie Rose Lilac?

"Lilac?" I guess.

"You're right with L. Think of names since you have a name in your last name." He says. I contemplate this, looking at the pale walls to concentrate.

"I can't remember it." I say after 5 minutes, defeat taking over.

"You'll remember soon. Rest and I'll stop by tomorrow." He stands up and leaves. I watch his retreating form until he leaves and I look at the bedside table to find a glass of what looks like juice and orange slices.

I take the plate with orange slices and suck the juice out of the first one. I get through about 3 before I feel like I'm being watched. I look up from my plate to see someone that looks dangerous. He has dark brown hair in a mohawk/fohawk with tan-ish skin and brown eyes. He's just standing in the doorway, watching me eat my oranges. Or sucking the juice from them. I watch him as he watches me.

A full out staredown. Who's going to flinch first? He watches me and I notice his eyes are hazel. Not cold and calculating like I thought they would be, but warm. No, it's my mind playing games. He's cruel and came to visit me to harm me. He looks at me more intensely, as if studying me, which makes me flinch. I look away as I hear someone walking down the hallway.

"Mitch! I told you I would wait for you outside-" Someone says before they pause. I feel their eyes on me. "You." They begin, stomping over to me. I begin hyperventilating, getting terrified of this threat.

"Jerome, stop." The guy stays, but this Jerome guy marches over to me. I shakily look over to this guy. Looks like that other guy but he has lighter hair and his eyes definitely are cruel.

"You almost killed my best friend! I told him you were weird and we shouldn't have even hung out with you, but he tried being nice! NOW LOOK AT YOU! IN A HOSPITAL AND YOU ALMOST GOT MY BEST FRIEND KILLED!" He explodes. I hyperventilate at a rapid speed and the guy comes over.

"Dood, look at her." The guy says. I do the only thing I see as a good choice. I pass out, much to their cries of alarm.

I wake up with a headache to see Dr. Strange looking over me. He's shaking his head and I hear whispers in the background.

"Arie... What did I tell you?" He says when he stops shaking his head. I see that Jerome guy and the other guy in the corner on chairs whispering.

"You didn't tell me anything useful. All you did was explain how I affect your attitude towards me and then asked if I remember my name." I say. He sighs and walks over to those guys. I try to hear their conversation, but Dr. Strange comes over and hands me something.

"This is an iPad. There are games on there for you to entertain yourself. Break it and you pay for a new one." He explains how to work it and leavesw me to entertain myself while the two guys talk in the corner. I go onto an app where you have to launch birds at these green pigs and I come across a building blocks game. It's called 'Minecraft'. Confused, I press the app. I turn the tablet sideways, pressing play when it loads.

"Whatcha doing?" Someone says from my right. I jump and see the guy from earlier.

**So Arie discovered Minecraft... Is it good or bad that I have a cheats app on my Kindle?**

**~LilKinny**


	9. MAH RIOTING XBOX NEIGHBORS

**Hai doods. GUESS WHAT I GOT TODAY! THE SIMS 3 FOR XBOX! MYYYY GODDDD! OK, now that my rant is over, I have answers to reviews (I'm gonna start doing this)**

* * *

_**HawkMC735:**_** OMG, I used my brother's! I was gonna get an account for my birthday, but my computer broke.**

_**NinjaStarCraft: **_**Same with Hawk's answer. I WANT MY ACCOUNT BACK!**

_**ScarlettSlaysSquids:**_** Your welcome for getting pissed at Jerome. And I SO DIDN'T STEAL YOUR COSTUME! Are you cereal right now? My friend and I were going trick or treating this year and we decided to have matching costumes since we're obsessed with the Hunger Games! DO YOU WANT TO SEE MY CURRENT TEXTS WITH HER? THEY'RE ABOUT JOSH HUTCHERSON! *shoves phone onto laptop screen***

_**raydoesminecraft:**_** FINALLY SOMEONE NOTICED THE PATTERN! JK, I really didn't have a pattern. But when I try to write happy scenes, they always sound Mary Sue-ish and really girly. Like I'm an actual girly girl. *gags* So usually tragedy is a popular topic of mine since I find those stories more suspenseful than a story that sounds like it was written by a girl prancing through a meadow full of flowers.**

_**thefinalflame:**_** Thank God I'm not the only random person. Well, I know tons of others but... At least I know I'm not alone on here. **

_**Cliffdiverwarriorcat:**_** XD You saw the Instagram post? I like accepting new characters, especially characters from people I know will give me a character that makes me laugh. **

* * *

**ONTO ZE CHAPTERER!**

* * *

_Arie's POV_

The guy looks at me, like he's waiting for something. I look at him terrified and the Jerome guy awkwardly waits by the chairs in the corner. I go back to the game and teach myself the basic controls. It's a simple game, yet really fun. I'm on Survival mode and I have a small wooden shack already. Someone by the username of 'BajanCanadian' joins. The spawn is really far from my house. Then 'ASF Jerome' joins. These two guys just joined my world.

"Where is your character?" Jerome says after about 3 minutes. I continue mining. I find 6 iron ingots which I gladly mine with my stone pickaxe.

"I found the house biggums!" The guy next to me says.

"I never got your name." I murmur. He looks up at me.

"What?" He asks me.

"I never got your name." I say a little louder. He remembers something.

"Mitch." He replies and a memory hits me at full force. A robbery is going on. I'm running out of a department store and I ran into Mitch and his brother. That girl with the orange and yellow hair helped me to my feet. I look at him in shock and put down the iPad. He looks over. "Is something wrong?" He asks suddenly. Memories of the robbery play over and over as previous robberies flash before my eyes.

"Is she OK?" Jerome asks Mitch. I'm staring into space, watching in horror at the past. Finally, a meeting with the four others and myself finishes and I return to reality. I look at the clock. Last time I checked, it was noon. Now it's 1:30. Wow.

"What just happened?" Mitch asks me.

"I don't even know." I whisper as I remember the crimes I committed. I robbed stores. I stole from children. I was terrible.

"You were looking into space for an hour and a half." Jerome brings up.

"I just gained back a full blast of memories." I say in shock as I remember the last robbery. I don't remember what happened after that, the last thing from that memory was the girl with the bright hair helping me to my feet. As soon as we began running, the memory changed.

"What memories?" Mitch asks me, putting his phone down.

"Robberies. Tons of robberies. The meeting I had with the four other people, the robberies. Every memory was a different robbery. The first and last one was robbing that department store." I say in horror as I look at the wall.

"Sadly, that's your past. Time to go Mitch!" Jerome yanks on Mitch's arm. Mitch stands where he is, planted in that one spot. This scares me a little, the expression he has on is creeping me out. I pull the blankets up after setting the iPad on the table and I watch him with wide eyes. A guy with a mohawk, tan-ish skin and brown eyes enter.

"Come on guys. We're waiting to go to the movies." He says. His voice is really nice.

"Hold on Jason." Jerome says as he yanks on Mitch's arm. This guy's name is Jason.

"Adam's complaining that he's startled and Ty's getting aggravated since Adam keeps yelling. I'm glad to leave, but Ty was about to rip Adam's head off when I came in, so hurry." Jason says. I pull the blankets up more towards my head so only my eyes peek out.

"Mitch... We don't want her fainting again..." Jerome whines.

"She fainted?" Jason asks Jerome in shock.

"Yea. I scared the crap out of her earlier." Jerome says.

"Hm... I'm trying to figure something out..." Mitch says.

"FIGURE IT OUT IN THE CAR!" Someone shouts and runs in. I hear someone else shouting and I hide under the blanket.

"JASON! I'M SO STARTLED!" This person yells, running in.

"Get him to stop!" Another voice yells.

"MITCH!" Jerome yells.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I shout and pull the blankets down. They all look at me in shock and Mitch comes out of his trance.

* * *

**BTW guys, I took a break here and played the Sims 3 on my Xbox... IT WAS SO FUNNY SINCE MY NEIGHBORS WERE RIOTING!**

* * *

"Everyone... JUST BE QUIET AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yell, hoping they leave. They all look at me in shock and alarm before slowly filing out of the room. Mitch is the last person and he looks at me right in the eyes before leaving.**  
**

I sit for the next hour trying to remember. I know Mitch, Jason, Jerome and these boys named Ty and Adam. The brightly colored hair girl came back and tried helping with my memory, but she ended up scaring me. But I did remember after she left that her name is Shirley.

**Hai doods. So I'm stopping here because I want to try and level up on my Sims for the Kindle. I'm Level 16... Almost 17. I'm trying to move up. And now I have my rioting neighbors on the Xbox... XD That was hilarious. My friend asked me why my neighbors were rioting and I said that I was hoarding budder... MY BUDDER!**

**~LilKinny (Who's worried that the neighbors are going to riot again)**


	10. Halloween Special or Something

**Hai doods. I es here, no need to worry.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYS! This chapter is Halloween based, so ENJOY ZE HALLOWEEN!**

_Arie's POV_

I wake up from my nap, feeling like something was different. Then Shirley came in wearing a witch costume. She smiled at me widely, her hair clashing with the black of the hat.

"Why are you dressed like that?" I ask her confused..

"It's Halloween, silly! The only day all year long where looking like an idiot is acceptable and you get free candy from houses! And I brought you a special costume..." She takes out a purple crayon costume from the bag she came in with and a purple crayon hat. I look at the outfit from head-to-toe.

"Um... No." I say immediately. I'm not looking like I'm stupid.

"Come on Arie! I know you lost your memory and stuff, but have a little fun!" She whines. Before I can say anything else, Mitch and Jerome come through the door in costumes. Jerome is wearing a Lederhosen and Mitch is dressed... Oddly. He's wearing a black jumpsuit with various robotic arms hanging off. In every hand or two, there's a different electronic. In two hands, there's a laptop. In one, there's an iPhone, in another there's an iPad. In another there's a Kindle Fire and in the final hands, there are a pair of black headphones.

"Your costume is... something." I say to Mitch.

"I made it myself with the help of my science teacher, my computer teacher and a few of my technology pro friends." He boasts. I roll my eyes and turn to Shirley.

"I'm not wearing a Crayon costume." I say to her.

"Arie, the doctors here are allowing you to come out with us for trick-or-treating since you only lost your memory. They trusted us with you. NOW PUT ON THE COSTUME." She shoves the purple crayon costume into my arms. The color is 'Violet'. I sigh and get out of the bed, going into the bathroom connected to the room I'm in.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this." I whisper as I change into the costume. I put the hat on and BAM! I'm a crayon. Yay... I go outside and Shirley hands me these weird black shoes.

"These are Toms." She introduces them as. I slide them on and she orders us to take a group picture. We all get in really close and smile, taking a picture. We leave the room and a nurse smiles at us. Once we leave the hospital, Mitch and Jerome run to their cars. We pile in, Shirley getting into Jerome's car and I get into Mitch's car. They drive us to a neighborhood and park their car in a driveway. Once we get out, Mitch and Jerome reveal two large pillowcases.

"This is Mitch's house." Jerome explains to us after Shirley asks where we are. The four of us run up to random houses until about midnight, where we begin hiding in bushes and scaring people. It's a lot of fun since everyone throws candy in fear and we get free candy. At 2 AM, Shirley and I get really tired.

"Guys, I want to go home." Shirley whines. The guys finally give in and Jerome drives Shirley home while Mitch drives me to the hospital. I'm falling asleep in my seat since the hospital is 15 minutes away from Mitch's house. Finally, I fall asleep.

_Mitch's POV_

I look over to Arie and find her asleep. I can't blame her, I was fighting to stay awake myself since 1:30. She looks so peaceful in her sleep, like she's remembering a good memory and enjoying the serenity it brings her. I smile a little, recalling yesterday's events. She was terrified of me then fainted from Jerome's rant. All of a sudden, I feel a violent vibration from the back of my car, like I got into... Another car crash. A car on the other side of the road, not realizing my car was hit onto that side, hits my car violently from the front. The air bag deploys and hits both of us. What happens if Arie gets into a car crash while she's asleep? I realize she was hit badly. So was I. I call an ambulance. Then I call Jerome.

"Hello?" He answers the phone.

"Jerome... Car crash... Arie was hit badly while sleeping and I don't know what happens now..." I cough as I hear sirens wailing.

"Mitch, you need to stay awake. I just dropped off Shirley and I'm going to the hospital now." He says and I pass out.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

I wake up briefly to see doctor's looking at me curiously before I pass out yet again.

...

...

...

...

...

I wake up finally to see a nurse in the room, putting down a tray. I lift my head up to see the blonde nurse, but she looks at me.

"Ah, you're awake. Mitch, was it?" She asks me.

"Yea... Is Arie OK?" I ask her immediately. I'm more concerned about Arie than myself because she was already in the hospital.

"I'm sorry, I think you should hear from someone else." She walks out of the room briskly. I watch her retreating form in confusion. Hear what from someone else? I hear crying from outside the room and Jerome comes in, his arm around Shirley in a comforting manner. She's crying and keeps wiping her eyes with a soggy tissue. Jerome hands her a new tissue and throws the old one out.

"Jerome? What happened?" I ask him. Shirley sits in a chair and cries and Jerome gives me a pained expression. Something really bad must have happened. Like, really bad if Jerome is actually giving me a look like that.

"When Arie is awake during crashes, the way it affects her vary. There were two options for sleeping during a crash. A coma or death..." He trails off. Shirley grabs another tissue and cries into it.

"Is she..." I trail off.

"No. She's in a coma. You were out for a week. All week, the doctors were updating us on Arie's condition. At the beginning of the week, they told us she had no chance. Her most recent one, or earlier today, was that she has a better chance of waking up. Their problem is that they don't know when she'll wake up." Jerome says.

"Oh." I look towards the light yellow walls in my room.

"I have to go. Ask if you can see her." He says and helps Shirley up. They leave the room and I hear Shirley's cries until they go down the elevator. The nurse from before comes in.

"Do you want to see her?" She asks quietly. I nod and she goes into the hallway. After returning with a wheelchair, she helps me into the chair.

"I never caught your name." I say, repeating what Arie said to me last week.

"Jamie." She replies and stops in front of a room. "I'll wait out here. Wheel in and come back out when you want." She says. I nod and wheel myself into the room.

She's lying in a bed with a bunch of tubes hanging out of her. She's even paler than normal and her eyes are closed. The heart monitor steadily beeps to signify she's alive. I wheel up to her bed and I touch her skin. Cold. I feel some warmth, but other than that she's freezing. I pull the blankets up a little more so she isn't that cold. I somehow feel like this is my fault. That I was the reason for all this. Ever since we met, bad luck has taken control. Like an anti-power move.

"I'm sorry." I whisper to her, looking at her sadly. If we never met, she would still be walking around the school like a nobody. But she would be safer. The two sides of my conscience are having a war. The good side is saying that she would have been safer if we never met. The bad one is saying she would have still been a nobody and talking to her was doing a good favor.

"Mitch?" I hear a voice from behind me. I turn and see Arie. I look at the table and see her there.

"Arie?" I ask confused.

"No... It's Arie's twin sister, Olivia. Mitch, I want you to know you didn't cause this and nothing could have avoided this. I'm really into books about destinies and fate. Fate always has a reason, Mitch. You were meant to meet Arie. It's in your good nature. You were meant to always talk to her. To take her on a date. To help her during track. To do school work with her. To help her in the hospital. All of these things, fate played a part in. The accident... This was destiny. Something big is probably going to happen and you need to understand fate plays a part in everything." Olivia says. I never heard her talk more than 5 words, so this is new. But she reminds me so much of Arie.

"Something big?" I ask her.

"Something big. You might not know what, but something will happen and this affects everything." She says and walks out the door. I stare at the spot she was just standing in dumbfounded before turning to Arie.

"I'm going to change our fates." I say confidently.

**Whoa... I'm gonna get some comments about this now. DON'T WORRY, I HAVE A REASON!**

**BTW, I just finished 'Allegiant' in the Divergent series... It was so sad! I'm not spoiling it for anyone. **

**I know I didn't respond to reviews since there were 11 new reviews. I have a TON of comments though. So I'm answering my reviews here:**

* * *

_**DeadTuber:**_**The rioters turned out to be my irritating neighbors. I was playing it earlier and one of the rioters came to my house, stood outside and began playing the guitar in front of my house! What the actual heck?**

_**Cliffdiverwarriorcat:**_** Lol about the PC. I sadly don't have an MC account for PC. I'm hoping for my birthday my parents will get me the gaming laptop I've been asking for, but that's a dream I'm trying to hold on to.**

_**thefinalflame:**_** Yes. And don't worry about Arie... Things get crazier *evil grin***

_**raydoesminecraft:**_** Thanks about the title. And I've heard that you've gotten obsessed with Once Upon a Time... Time to fangirl. Lol JK, I don't think anyone would get what I would be talking about unless they watch the show.**

_**kgg10: **_**I watched Aviator play it twice before going only onto the Kindle. Then I heard that the Sims 3 was really popular for Xbox so I got it. I highly suggest it.**

_**topazwalany:**_** You be jelly of mah budder. And I'm giving everyone a budder block!**

_**Koridas12345:**_ **Everyone gets startled at one point in their lives. And about the whole ninja turtles thing... YOU GOTTA BE A MAGICAL UNICORN THAT HAS A BUDDER COLORED MANE AND STUFF.**

_**Kestrel9424:**_** I heard of Dragon Age Origins before, but I can't download things onto my computer since it gets viruses really easily. And I throw my controllers a lot too... Apparently you can't play Just Dance with only the controller and I get really mad when my score is really low. We had to get a new controller like twice since I broke two. **

_**Guest:**_** Well due to privacy rules, I am not allowed to answer the neighbors question. But you can have some budder. And I played SimCity in the past on my DS. I never understood how to play it though.**

_**Eloise J. Malfoy:**_** Aww... Thanks. Congrats on getting State Champions by the way! And it's good to make lots of friends. It's definitely gucci. Happy Birthday to all of the people you mentioned. And your welcome for completing your day. It's kinda my job... I get paid by the hour... XD JK. In all seriousnessness, the Sims are just amazing.**

_**ScarlettSlaysSquids:**_** You're in luck. Because I'm a germophobic, I didn't put stuff on my face and my friend did, so I told anyone who questions ME about it that I was a killer and my friend was the victim. Meanwhile, she said she was a tribute in the Games, I was a tribute who's waiting for the Games to begin. And it's gucci for people to be mad at each other. EVERYTHING SHALL BE EXPLAINED!**

* * *

**~LilKinny**


	11. Mah Royals Parody XD

**Hai doods. Sorry for the delay. I had to do an entire project tonight and I had a lot of homework. It took me 4 hours to do that project. Wow. **

_Mitch's POV (A FEW MONTHS LATER)_

I sit in the auditorium, ready to watch the videos. There was a film contest and I entered it. Arie is still in the coma. The doctors have her on life support and they say her chances have been dwindling. Jerome plops down in the seat next to me. **(DAT LAG DOE! UGH MY LAPTOP IS LAGGING!) **We talk about life and Olivia sits next to me. Just sits down quietly and reads her book. The principal goes on stage and smiles.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to this year's film contest. First up... Olivia Lynnlock's version of the Cup Song." The principal announces. A few people groan as the film begins. That song was way overused. The movie begins with a group of hooded people sitting in a large circle. Every hoodie is a different neutral color and the one with a cup begins the cup song.

The music begins as the rest of the group, all in sync, take out cups from the inside of their hoodies. They all do this complex version of the cup song as the beginner begins the cup song. The pattern changes at every new verse and chorus until at the end, the main person does a heavier version of the cup song and when they slam down, they lift their head up, revealing Olivia.

The entire audience cheers and claps as the credits roll. At the end, there's a message about Arie and her health. Olivia stands up, does a small bow, then sits back down to resume reading. The principal goes back up to the mic.

"Thank you Ms. Lynnlock. Next up, we have Mitchell Hughes with Demons by Imagine Dragons." He says as the beginning to my video plays.

An extended beginning of an instrumental version plays as Jerome walks forward. We found a really hard maze in the area and the owners told us we can record the video here. He turns a corner and finds me. The lyrics begin as I begin singing. I'm dressed like a zombie, makeup done by Shirley, and a scene from Minecraft plays. The scene is of Jerome's Bacca skin and my normal skin, except I'm a zombie form of myself and we're in a maze like mine. The scene ends as the chorus begins. As it mentions the word demons, it zooms in on Jerome's eyes and a bunch of terrifying images play. It zoomes back out and it basically repeats itself the entire time with a battle scene in Minecraft at the end. The ending plays and the audience applauds. I stand up and I bow.

A bunch of good films fill the afternoon, from song videos like mine to original ideas we get entertained. The day goes by like this and finally, all video makers were asked to go up to receive their trophy and award.

"In third place for best video... Cup Song from Olivia Lynnlock!" Olivia smiles as she receives her bronze trophy. "Second place... Mitchell Hughes with Demonds!" I receive my silver trophy gladly, smiling since I didn't come in a bad place. "And the final winner is... Jerome Tucker with his parody of Royals!" Jerome smiles and receives his first place award. Everyone claps and Jerome's video replays.

**(BTW, This is totally by me. Not copied or anything.)**

_This is how I get ready every day._  
_I get out of my bed, looking like a zombie_  
_And I'm not looking so good_  
_I need my coffee, someone get it ready_

_But every morning's like, get up, brush my teeth, get dressed_

_Hair gel, in my hair, oh no I'm gonna be late. Oh wait, I live like 2 minutes away._

_Grab my poptart, strawberry jam. No one home, that OK. I can go ham._  
_Slapping ham, on my sandwich, like a boss_  
_Running out of my house, catch a bus. _

_Just a normal day... In the life of a drama queen._

_And I'll never be perfect (perfect)._  
_I can't get my hair right!_  
_The kind of time I need is there, and the kind of time I have is here._  
_Let me get another 5 minutes (minutes)_  
_I'll be fabulous then!_  
_And then I'll be, I'll be, I'll be...!_  
_Let me become perfect._

* * *

**OK... Let me say that I couldn't stop laughing as I imagined Jerome singing this song XD XD. What did you think of my Royals parody? I thought it was hilarious. **

**~LilKinny**


	12. Everything Goes Downhill

**Hai doods... You do NOT want to talk to me until like tomorrow. I'm in the WORST mood ever and I'm about to scream at really anybody. I was writing an essay for a school I was applying to and when I showed my parents, they said I was jumping from one idea to the other. I WROTE THAT SO WELL AND I ERASED IT! **

**This chapter is going to be depressing and kind of violent since I'm just not in the mood to be my usual peppy self. My self-confidence in my writing dropped after deleting my beautiful essay.**

_Mitch's POV_

After school, I got a call from the hospital. To come immediately. Jerome and I go there immediately to find Shirley crying in the lobby. She sees us and walks over. Jerome gives her a hug. Are they having a secret relationship that Jerome never mentioned? Well, I can see why. I mean, I like Arie and she's in a coma and Shirley is her best friend so I can see why.

"What happened?" I finally ask after giving them their time to hug and stuff. I was awkwardly standing there for a few minutes, kind of watching awkwardly. **(OK guys, I know I mentioned that I wasn't feeling happy but I'm watching this REALLY FUNNY video XD. I ES BACK!) **Shirley finally pulls away and turns to me.

"Something happened with Arie earlier. I was here since visiting hours began. Her heart monitor started randomly speeding up at the most random times and her brain monitor was also going insane. After her brain monitor went insane, I called for doctors and I was escorted from the room about 20 minutes ago. Doctors are still in there and the nurse told me that they haven't come out yet. I'm really worried about it." Shirley says. We go over to a seat and all of us find a seat next to each other.

_Olivia: Hey Mitch... I tried calling you but you didn't answer. Where are you?_

_Me: Sorry, at the hospital. Arie's brain and heart monitor just went insane._

_Olivia: I'm on my way._

"Olivia's coming." I announce. They look at me briefly before going back to their conversation. At least I'll have someone to talk to. I play on my phone for the next 10 minutes before Arie's doppelganger sits next to me.

"Hey." She says, her voice really airy, yet she sounds like she was crying.

"Hey. I've been so bored since they have been talking for a while." I say. Shirley stands up and walks over to the front desk. She says something to the nurse and the nurse responds. Shirley turns around and motions for us to come. The three of us stand up and walk over to her. She leads us to Arie's room, where a doctor waits outside. He looks really stressed out over something. Something that doesn't seem good.

"Mitch... Remember I told you about that choice you need to make that affects many people? Remember that." Olivia says. Shirley and the doctor talk in low voices and we're allowed in.

"What happened?" Olivia asks Shirley.

"She's doing fine, but the doctors are starting to doubt her chances of waking up."

**Did I say I was happy? I MEANT I'M THE OPPOSITE. MEEP. OK? MEEP.**

**I'm just watching YouTube. I'm gonna make a Library on my Kindle on Minecraft. **

**~LilKinny**


	13. I ES BACK! NO NEED TO WORRY!

**Hai doods. If you saw my Instagram post yesterday... I don't want to alarm anyone. I'm clearing that up. **

**I was really depressed yesterday and (Yes, I'm publicly saying this) I started crying in every class yesterday over that. The entire day, I was thinking about stopping my writing. My math teacher came over and asked me why I wasn't working with my group. I looked up, tears in my eyes, and he said "OK..." and got me a tissue. My friend on the bus was like "No. Stop. You CAN'T. It's like breathing to you." My other friend was really confused since I never told her what happened. **

**I'm saying THIS ISN'T THE FINAL CHAPTER AND NOT MY FINAL PIECE OF WRITING! (To see my post, go to /lilkinny_ and look at the picture that goes 'I cared, you didn't...' and so on.)**

**THANKS TO MY BEST FRIEND (*cough cough* BABYCAKES77 *cough cough*) FOR INSPIRING ME TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER! **

_Mitch's POV_

The shock that crosses everyone's faces confirms what I just heard. Arie might not come out of this coma. Olivia approaches her sister's bed and touches her wrist.

"Arie's cold." She says and pulls the blankets up more. Olivia turns and comes back to us, her eyes cast down towards the floor. We leave Arie's room and walk in silence to the lobby. There we see Adam.

He's talking to this extremely pretty girl. She has light blonde hair with really pale skin, freckles, and blue eyes. She's wearing a mint green shirt that ends at her elbow with black leggings and tan Uggs that end at her ankle. She's short too, like 5'4". All of the guys in the lobby are glaring at Adam and looking at her in admiration.

We walk up to Adam and Jerome grabs his shoulder. He blinks, like he was remembering something and Jerome brought him back to reality. The girl hisses in what seems like irritation and looks at Olivia. Olivia just looks directly at the girl. It's like a staredown. The girl is glaring daggers at OLivia and Olivia is just looking into the girl's eyes. Olivia's amber eyes pierce the girl's blue eyes. The girl smirks and tears well her eyes. Olivia is a little taken back and Adam turns to her.

"What did you guys do?" He accuses us and gives her a hug. Jerome looks at us with confusion and Shirley goes over to Olivia. They walk away from us and Olivia's eyes widen.

"What happened?" Jerome whispers.

"I have no idea. She was glaring at Olivia then smirked and began crying." I tell him.

"I found out from Adam that her name is Samantha, she prefers Sammy, and she just moved here since her father is in the hospital here. Apparently she's Italian too and when I asked why she seems so snobby, Adam got all offensive. According to Adam, her mother passed away in a house fire when she was 5 and her father was the only family she had left." Jerome says. Sammy still is fake crying and Olivia looks furious as the two girls return. Shirley pulls me over to her and Olivia. She leads me away and we stop a 10 feet away from them.

"Something's wrong with Sammy. She seems too nice and too pretty to just pour her heart out to Adam, or a total stranger." Shirley begins.

"I found out from Jerome that her mother died in a fire." I add in.

"Olivia senses that something's bad about her. That she's evil or something." Shirley says.

"Something just doesn't feel right about her. Kind of like a tootsie roll lollipop. She has a barrier up to protect something. Like she's hiding a major secret. And I think when she saw me, she seemed surprised before getting furious." Olivia chimes in.

"Why did she pick Adam though?" I ask them.

"I think she's a major fangirl." Shirley says.

"She can't be a fangirl. She seems too manipulative for that. I think she's using Adam for something. Something she wants." Olivia says. We join Adam and Jerome. Jerome is looking directly into Sammy's eyes and she's saying something in a low voice. Adam's just looking off into space. Sammy smiles as we approach her, but I see the glare she's giving Olivia. Shirley notices it too because she pulls on Jerome's arm.

"Come on Jerome! Let's go see that movie we planned on seeing!" She says. Being Shirley, she's weak and Jerome doesn't budge. Sammy looks into my eyes and I hear her voice.

'You will listen to me. I am better than all of them and much prettier.' I hear her say as her blue eyes look into my hazel ones. I look at one of the lights. The light is really bright and it breaks the mind connection I have with Sammy. She hisses. Before I can tell Shirley and Olivia, Sammy smiles.

"Do you guys want to go catch a movie?" She asks Adam and Jerome. They nod, as if not even here, and follow her out the door. Shirley runs out after them and Olivia gives me this look before running after Shirley. I stand in the hospital, dumbfounded. What just happened?

I walk out and over to the parking lot. After climbing into my car, the radio immediately plays since I left it on. _Hold On, We're Going Home _comes on and I sing to it. As it plays 'I got my eyes on you', I open my windows and give all of the people driving next to me these creepy looks while the lyrics blast over the radio. **(I do that IRL sometimes XD) **I laugh and I reach my apartment building. Once I park my car, I go into the lobby and up the elevator. Once I get into my apartment, I get a phone call.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey Mitch. It's Jordan. Me, Ty and Tyler were making a comedy skit by my house and since you live in the area, we were wondering if you wanted to be in it." Jordan says.

"Sure. I'll be over soon. I'm just going to drab my chargeable case." I say. He agrees and I change my phone into the black, chargeable case. After leaving, I drive to Jordan's house. I knock on the door and Tyler answers, or Janet.

"What do ya want?" He asks in the Janet voice. He's dressed in a grey wig with a pink nightgown on. I struggle to hold in my laughter as Jordan comes up.

"Oh, hey Mitch. Come on in." Jordan says. I come in and find Ty setting out costumes. That look like our Minecraft skins. What are we doing? **(Just to clear this up, Jordan is CaptainSparklez, Ty is deadlox and Tyler is MunchingBrotato) **

"Put on this." Ty throws the clothes that look like my Minecraft character at me and points at the bathroom. After changing into the beige shirt with the red and black checkered shirt over it, jeans and sneakers included, I walk back out. Ty goes into the bathroom with his clothes and I see Jordan and Tyler waiting.

"Why are you Janet?" I ask Tyler.

"We're doing a Minecraft video IRL. I have a bunch of Minecon materials, so I thought we can do this." Jordan said.

"That doesn't answer why he's Janet." I say.

"I'm here you know! And I'm Janet because we decided to make it funny. Where's Jerome and Adam? They didn't answer their phones." Tyler says. As he says this, my phone rings. It's Olivia.

"Hello?" I answer the phone as Ty comes out, fully changed.

"I figured out why we have a bad feeling about Sammy." She says. I stand up and go into the hallway.

"What did you figure out?" I hear footsteps behind me. I go into the bathroom and I lock the door.

"She's using **_mind control._**"

* * *

**How is the chapter? Shocker at the end. **

**THANK YOU TO MY BEST FRIEND FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA OF SAMMY! You guys have a LOT of surprises in store. *evil grin* **

* * *

**ANSWERS TO REVIEWS FOR THE LAST THREE CHAPTERS (Starting at Chapter 10):**

_**thefinalflame: **_**I loved 'Allegiant'. And it is really sad... And Olivia is sort of a spiritual kind of person.**

_**yoshiboshi123:**_** My imagination is even worse. Trust me, it is.**

_**Eloise J. Malfoy:**_** Thanks and I know what it feels like about the Skype thing. My friend and I skype a few times and I always get her chats with people I don't even know.**

_**kgg10:**_** OK.**

_**topazwalany:**_** I can't really incorporate Herobrine but due to this chapter, I think the story will turn out interesting. And I LOVE YOUR NAME. I LOVE TOPAZES.**

_**Kestrel9424:**_ **I was at my brother's basketball game when I finished the book. I cried for a minute then stopped when my crush walked in since our brothers play on the same team. And I'm always too lazy to log in if I'm going to school and I want to comment. AND I WANTED TO SEE ENDER'S GAME! And I get really crazy when I'm tired too. Like I once stayed up until 4 AM and I kept hearing sounds from my living room O.O No more coffee before bed.**

_**topazwalany:**_** My friend called me crazy when I showed it to her XD**

_**Cliffdiverwarriorcat: I KNOW THIS IS LIKE THE 357609210482TH TIME, BUT WE NEED TO WRITE DAT STORY OR CHAPTER!**_

_**raydoesminecraft: **_**You know me too well... BUT NOT WELL ENOUGH TO GET THE ENDING! And it was this SeaNanners video my friend sent to me over Skype when I told her I was depressed. But it was 'Hunted Down By Morgan Freeman' or something.**

**_HawkMC735: _****You'll see...**

_**ScarlettSlaysSquids:**_** Aww thanks. It was (In my opinion) and I've done that a few times where I did my homework a few days before it's due. **

_**GekklyChic:**_** FINALLY! SOMEONE LIKE ME! And thanks. **

* * *

**As you see, I'm back to my cheerful self.**

**~LilKinny**


	14. I Have No Idea But Good Chapter

**Hai doods. I'm glad to be sitting in my room right now. Why? I almost got into a car accident. It wasn't bad, just someone driving on the wrong side of the road. But they were speeding, which worried me. **

**So I have the entire story planned out as of now and I'm positive you guys are going to like this. **

**BTW, I know mind control is a really big factor, but I play this game on my Kindle (obsessed) called ****_Choice of Romance _****and there are mind controlling people. But this is totally different than that idea.**

**IMPORTANT FOR THE CHAPTER *******: THIS HAS MULTIPLE POV CHANGES THAT ADD TO THE SUSPENSE. **

_Mitch's POV_

Did I just hear Olivia correctly? Mind control? I shake my head in denial.

"Did you just say mind control? That's not possible." I say into the phone. I hear someone by the door. Great... They're listening.

"Do I ever lie? No. NOW HUSH CHILD!" She says. I wince at her raise in tone.

"Fine. Continue with this theory. By the way, we have listeners." I cough loudly after saying that, to let them know I know they're there.

"I don't care. But when she looked into my eyes while glaring at me, I heard her. No joke. Like I mentally heard her. She was telling me that she knew my sister was in a coma and that I won't exist next month. Really freaky. I remained calm though and told Shirley afterwards. I could tell Adam was already under her control, but Jerome was pretty much under her control when he didn't respond. Did she try anything with you?" Olivia asks me.

"She looked into my eyes and tried persuading me that she was better than all of you. I looked at one of the lights and it broke the mind control, I guess." I remember Sammy's voice in my head and how eerie it sounded.

"She's trying to make an army, by the sounds of it. Trying to persuade guys to join her army. But she has some sort of motive." Olivia says.

"Sammy mentioned that you wouldn't exist next month. Maybe she's trying to get to Arie some how. It's a hunch, but a good place to start. I gotta go. Bye." I say. She says bye and I hang up, coming out of the bathroom. They all burst out laughing when I come out. "What's so funny?" I ask them, kind of annoyed.

"Dude, you were on the phone in the bathroom-" Tyler begins.

"With Olivia, or Arie's sister." I cut in.

"And you were talking about mind control." Ty concludes as they laugh. I roll my eyes.

"There's a big thing going on right now and Olivia and I are working on it. No big deal." I lie. We go into Jordan's yard and Tyler positions the camera. He waits in the house and we all sit on Jordan's lounge chairs. Tyler begins recording and Jordan sighs.

"What a life. Mining can really take a lot of effort." Jordan says. I guess this is improv.

"Yep. I found an emerald though." I say as Tyler tosses me the foam emerald from the pile of props.

"Dude... Hide that. Janet-" Ty begins as Tyler butts in.

"WHERE'S THE EMERALD?" Tyler yells in his Janet voice. Jordan stands up and moves the camera towards Janet. I guess he's controlling the camera now. I hide the emerald behind my back and lean back on it.

"What emerald?" I say quickly. Ty is looking at me nervously. Man, we are AMAZING ACTORS.

"I heard of a emerald be'in discussed out here." He says.

"We were talking about the villagers and their emerald stash." Ty makes up and Jordan stops the camera.

"OK, clearly this isn't working." He says. I get a text from Olivia. Go to the hospital immediately.

"Guys, I gotta go. Hospital. Sorry, maybe next time. Should I keep the clothes or give them back?" I ask them.

"Keep them." Ty says. I nod and run inside. After grabbing my keys and actual clothes, I yell bye to them before running out the door and to my car. If Olivia texted me instead of calling me, something happened. I throw my clothes into the back as I pull out of the driveway. After the agonizing 10 minutes of driving, I reach the hospital. I run inside to be met at gun point. I look at the person to see Jerome. He has a scowl on his face.

"Jerome?" I say.

"SILENCE!" He barks and shoves me to the wall next to Shirley and some random girl. Adam, Jerome, and a bunch of random guys are all holding the hospital hostage. Olivia is about three people down and I see her phone behind her. How she managed to get that text to me without looking at her phone is beyond me.

"What's going on?" I whisper to Shirley.

"Olivia and I were at the movies, stalking Sammy and the guys when we saw them get up. Thinking it was to get popcorn or to use the bathroom, we thought nothing of it since Sammy was still sitting down. Then we felt someone grab us. Adam and Jerome dragged us to their car and tied us up. Sammy came and they came here to meet with a bunch of guys. Sammy is roaming the hospital with a knife and gun while the guys took the hospital hostage. Police haven't arrived yet since one of them saw a car and began shooting. He was yelling that the entire army of guys will shoot the hostages if police invade." Shirley says quietly.

"Quiet." He hisses then looks off into space.

_Jerome's POV_

"Quiet." I hear the other version of myself hiss at Mitch and Shirley. That's not me though! All I can hear are orders from Sammy and the other form of myself acting like a soldier. Sammy somehow created an alternate personality of myself that obeys her every command efficiently. Efficiently enough to capture and hold my best friend at gun point.

Shirley basically cleared up what happened. I can't even understand why Sammy would capture an entire hospital and look through it with weapons unless she has a motive.

_Mitch's POV_

One of the people on the other side starts chanting that the entire army is just a prank and we're all on MTV or something. He rants for a few more seconds before the guy blocking him brings him out of the hospital. Everyone watches them leave except the army, who all smirk. Shirley gasps a little and Olivia just glances at me. What is going through her head right now? She just looks off into space like... She's actually part of the army.

"Is Olivia under Sammy's control?" I whisper to Shirley. She looks at me with shock.

"No. What makes you think that?" She questions me, looking over to Olivia.

"She keeps looking off into space, like the army, as I call them." I tell Shirley. She looks closely at Olivia before gasping.

"She can't be. It's impossible." Shirley says before gasping. Olivia's gunman just put down the gun and hands her the gun. She smiles at him before slowly retreating towards the hallway, pointing the gun at the army. She leaves us and runs down the hallway.

_Olivia's POV_ **(Mah gawd, like 4th POV change.)**

I glare at the ground as I sprint. I can hear Sammy's thoughts and I know her exact location and motive. I never thought much of it, but now my skill is coming in handy. I have really good sense of location. Sammy's not the only one with a power. I can hear thoughts and begin conversations in my head. I never use it though since people would freak out. Like Arie, I have really good running skills and I reach my location in a few seconds.

_Mitch's POV_

Shirley looks directly into Jerome's eyes and says something really low. I can't hear it, but Jerome blinks and shakes his head a little. He looks at the gun at my chest and at me.

"What happened?" He begins lowering the gun. Shirley lifts the gun back up in a swift motion.

"Sammy's evil. She's in the hospital and this entire army is ready to open fire on us if they notice one of you isn't acting like them." Shirley explains. He slightly nods and keeps the gun up.

"This feels... wrong." He comments. I nod a little as he looks at the people to his right and left, trying to mimic them.

'Mitch... Can you hear me?' I hear a voice in my head. Olivia's voice. I jump a little, shocked.

'What? How are you in my head?' I think.

'Power. Just come to me.' She tells me the location.

'OK.' I think back.

"What just happened?" Shirley whispers.

"I need to get somewhere. Jerome, I need to tackle you. Say that you can handle it and shoot at me without accuracy. I need to go through the hallway Olivia went through." I say. They nod. I tackle Jerome and the army turns.

"I CAN HANDLE THIS!" Jerome yells and I get to my feet. He begins shooting the walls next to me, really closely, but I escape. I run to the location Olivia told me and in 5 minutes, I reach there. Olivia's waiting by the door with the gun in her hand. She takes out a small knife from her boot and hands me the gun.

"Why do you carry around a knife?" I ask her in confusion.

"I don't. I saw this lying on the floor and I grabbed it while waiting for you. I thought it would look cooler if I took it out of my boot. Wait... Scream really loudly and lie on the ground like you're dead. The army is coming. I'm going to shoot a bullet. I'll hide and hope Sammy buys this." She whispers. I nod and she shoots the bullet. I scream in mock pain and fall. Footsteps are approaching and I see Olivia duck into a supply closet. Guards approach me and I close my eyes.

"He's dead." One of them says in a gruff voice. I hear someone come out of the room.

"I heard someone running around here. He must have came and got shot by whoever that was." I hear the sickly sweet voice of Sammy says.

"Most likely." I hear the footsteps retreating, but Sammy's don't. I feel her foot nudge my arm.

"It's a shame. You were cute." She says and walks back into the room. Once I hear the door close, I get up and Olivia comes back out.

"You heard her, right?" I say. I hear footsteps again and I fall back down. Olivia isn't so lucky and one of the army members grab her. I hear the knife drop to the ground. She squeals and Sammy comes out. I hear Sammy bend down and stand back up.

"I knew I heard you out here. Bring her to the Basement." Sammy announces. I hear Olivia struggle as she gets brought away. Sammy goes back into the room, yet again, and closes the door. I grab the gun from the floor and find the discarded knife missing. Sammy must have taken it. I go to the door and look through the window in the door.

_Arie's POV_

A bright light floods my vision, like a gigantic wave of clarity. I open my eyes, expecting doctors and dropped medications. Not a knife dangling over my head with a really pretty blonde girl grinning at me like I'm a meal.

"What?" I whisper.

"Shut up, will you? If you listen, I'll explain what's going on." She says and puts the knife near my neck. I gulp and nod.

"What's going on?" I say, my mouth dry.

"My name is Samantha. I came from a poor family and lost my mother at 5. My father never paid any attention to me, but I figured out I could control minds. So I controlled his mind and made him spoil me. I came here after hearing about your condition. I love the YouTubers you hang around and I heard about your story from one of the locals. Alexandra, was it? Anyways, I used mind control to create an army of men that took the hospital hostage. Somehow, that stupid boyfriend of yours and that ugly twin sister you have managed to escape. Mitch is gone. He was shot and your sister was taken somewhere. Any questions?" She has a sickly sweet smile on her head.

"Wait, Mitch is dead?" I ask her.

"I think so. Look, I never planned on having this question. Maybe any other questions?" She asks me.

"So you're targetting me, a girl with no social life that became friends with Mitch and his friends by chance that was literally in a coma 8 minutes ago, because I became friends with a few people?" I question her. She looks at me in shock, like she never thought that I would ask that.

"When you put it like that... Yea. But it's not fair! You have the perfect life! You are friends with my favorite YouTubers!" She says, like a mad toddler.

"Perfect life? I got into two car crashes, I was sent to a detention center for doing things my mother purposely did then blamed me for when I was 6, I was in a coma, my boyfriend was shot and I was kicked off my track team for false accusation." I tell her.

"My mother died when I was 5 and my father never paid any attention to me!" She stamps her foot and two guards come to the door. They come into the room and drag me out of bed. Thank God I'm wearing white shorts underneath the hospital gown. They bring me into the hallway, Samantha following. I see Mitch's slumped over body and tears spring in my eyes. After bringing me out a back entrance, I'm tossed in a van where my sister is. She hugs me and the van begins driving.

"Were we just kidnapped?" I ask her.

"Probably. And I dropped my knife." She says annoyed.

"I saw. That's what I woke up to." I roll my eyes.

"Oh, and..." She starts.

* * *

**I AM VERY EVIL! BWAHAHAHA! *cough cough* Sorry, not feeling well. **

**THERE IS ONE MORE CHAPTER BEFORE ZE SEQUEL. **

**Was this too violent? I felt like it was. I don't know. Wow... This seems really long.**

**~LilKinny**


	15. Finale and Stuff

**Hai doods... Wow. The finale. I know, only 15 chapters. But the raging comments and the support have given me the idea for a sequel and I have the ending planned out (Literally on a white board a few inches away from me) so I hope you enjoy!**

**And remember that anti-power move last night with the almost car crash? POWER MOVE THIS MORNING! My mom won a contest where we could go on vacation anywhere. POWER MOVE CITY!**

**_Mitch's POV _**

"We need to get rid of this." A guard nudges me with the Michael Jordan sneakers. Sammy enslaved guys ranging in ages, from 15 to 19. This is a 15 year old. Sammy's only 17, how she got 15 year olds to follow her is just sick. The other guard grunts in agreement and lifts me up over his shoulder. They go out a back entrance and throw me in a dumpster. As they walk back inside, I shift to get a direct view of the van driving away. Most likely, Arie and Olivia are in the back. On the road, lonely and crushed, is Olivia's iPhone.

The van makes a sharp right and I lose sight of it. But I know it made a right. This isn't good. I might not see Arie or Olivia ever again... Arie. The girl I loved. I can't abandon her. I saw clearly the license plate and have it memorized. I need to make my own army. Not large like Sammy's, but strong enough to over power her. I climb out of the garbage can and sneak around to the front. Hiding in the bushes, I get Jerome's attention. Adam looks over to me and Shirley briefly turns. I motion to get out and Adam walks over to Jerome.

I hear Shirley screaming and Jerome starts yelling at her. Adam leads her outside and Jerome angrily follows. Once outside, They run to the side of the building where the cars are parked. I meet them there.

"We heard a gunshot and you scream. What happened and where's Arie and Olivia?" Shirley says immediately.

"We need to leave here. I'll tell you in the car. Just drive us to your house." I motion to Adam. He nods and we all climb into my car since I was the only one that brought a car. Adam drives and Shirley asks me again what happened.

"Start from the very beginning, like when you left." She says.

"Once I reached Arie's room, where Olivia was, she said she heard guards coming. So she told me to act like I died from getting shot and shot the gun. I screamed and fell while she hid. Sammy came out and said she heard someone running around. Olivia and I got up, but the guards must have been eavesdropping since I dropped to the ground. Olivia was captured and Sammy gained her knife. I watched for a few seconds as Sammy interrogated a now awake Arie with a knife at her throat. Arie was lead out of the hospital and as soon as she left, guards threw me into the trash. I saw the license plate." I conclude.

"Meanwhile Jerome and I watched two people get shot." Adam chimes in.

"Shirley cringed but remained strong." Jerome puts his arm around Shirley's waist in the back seat.

"So anyways... How are we going to find Arie and Olivia?" I ask them. They're all silent.

"We don't." Adam says before cries of protest fill the car.

**_Third Person's POV_**

...

"NO! STOP!" The cries ring throughout the small abandoned shack located strategically a mile away from town by car so nobody can hear the screams. The screams come from one of the blonde twins that get tortured regularly for information they either refuse to share or information they plead that they don't possess.

_Olivia's screams haunt the cell as I wait terrified for my turn. _

Olivia returns and a gruff hand grabs Arie out of the cell, not even bothering to put up a fight like she first did since she has no strength left.

_2 weeks of misery here. Olivia's hiding something and Sammy keeps telling me about this true potential thing. I always deny it._

One day, Olivia and Arie around midnight are talking about their fate. Olivia, being the spiritual person she is, preaches about fate and destiny. Arie, fed up with this, yells at her sister while claiming that they're never escaping. Olivia sighs.

_Olivia finally told me the secret._

**_Mitch's POV_**

It's been almost a month. Shirley started doubting me a few days after we left the hospital. Jerome followed her about two weeks later and Adam gave up yesterday. But I'm determined to find Arie and Olivia.

* * *

**(OK, A/N right here, but I'm really scared right now. For the past 5 minutes, I've been hearing something to the left of me by the wall, but on the other side of the wall is no rooms or anything.) **

* * *

We found out our powers. Well, everyone except me. Adam can make anything he wants appear out of thin air, Shirley can move things with her mind, and Jerome controls the dark forces (projectile throwing and throwing dark matter). But I can't figure mine out. Shirley says that she can sense that I have a power (if you have a mind related power, you can sense things) and it's taking its time.

Today, I found a map of the city and the surrounding 5 miles of it. I've been looking through it all afternoon. Finally, I notice a small dot on the map. It looks like a really small shack, located about a mile out of the city in the middle of nowhere. I get the coordinates of it and I look up the location.

Google tells me that it's a small shack with an extremely large basement. It's owned by an anonymous buyer and says it's used frequently. It even gives me the directions to the place. I call Shirley, Jerome, and Adam in a group call on Skype. They all answer. It's like 2 AM, but they're up.

"What Mitch? It's 2 AM." Shirley groans. I forgot, she gets easily tired and usually goes to bed at 1:30. Jerome agrees. They must have both been falling asleep. Adam seems wide awake. I see coffee by his desk and I hear his foot tapping.

"I think I found where Arie and Olivia were taken." I say. Shirley and Jerome groans, but Adam lets out a shout of joy.

"LET'S GO GET THEM NOW!" He shrieks.

"Are you insane Adam?" Jerome asks him.

"I agree with Jerome. It's way too late." Shirley says before yawning.

"Me and you Mitch?" Adam asks me. I shrug and agree.

"I'm stopping at Starbucks before to get some coffee before. Meet me at the Starbucks by the hospital in 20 minutes." I tell him. He nods and we all say bye. After printing out the directions and getting changed out of my pajamas, I grab my keys and my phone before running to the elevator. I locked my door on the inside and pulled it closed.

It takes me 10 minutes to get there from traffic and the time it actually takes, but I see Adam basically jumping up and down inside the store. I park relatviely close and walk there.

"Finally!" Adam says when he sees me walk through the door.

"Sorry, traffic." I say and we order our coffee. "Please hurry." I say nervously. The girl behind the counter gives me an irritated look. After an agonizing 5 minutes, she hands us our drinks.

"Where are you two going that you need that much coffee, especially at 2 AM?" She questions us as I hand her the money.

"We're going on a trip since our cousin needs us and we have a long drive." I make up an excuse. She buys that excuse and I hand Adam his drink. We leave Starbucks and Adam says he walked here so we could take one car. After climbing into my car, I hand Adam the directions. "Just read the directions to me." I tell him.

"Our cousin needs us?" Adam says as I start the car. I shrug.

"It's 2 AM, like everyone said. I'm not thinking straight." I say. He begins reading the directions and we almost get lost about halfway there.

"God, how far is this place?" He asks after 20 minutes.

"Google Maps said 45 minutes to an hour." I say as I make a left. We listen to the radio and sing various songs. The best was _Hold On, We're Going Home _since I could do the alto parts and he could do the soprano parts. That and we both gave weird people looks while blasting the song. We reach the small shack as a scream pierces the night. It sends chills down our spines and I finish my coffee.

"Mitch?" Adam says, his voice shaking.

"Yea Adam?" My voice equal to his.

"This is the place, right?" He asks as another scream rings out. Arie's scream.

"Positive. That was Arie. Are you coming in with me?" I question him. He looks at me for a second before nodding.

"If you die in there, I would never forgive myself since I came along with you. I'm coming." He says and finishes his coffee. He hands me a gun and spawns in another for himself. We get out of the car and I realize why they have the house all the way out here. So the screams aren't heard. That's why Google meant by 'frequently used'. Shivers go down my spine and we silently go through the doorway.

"How smart are we? We go through the doorway like it's our house and we aren't here in a kidnapper's shack. It's like we want them to come out and hug us." I roll my eyes. Adam laughs a little, but stops himself. We hear a scream and see stairs.

"After you." Adam says, spawning in body armor for himself.

"Wow." I whisper to myself before going down the stairs as silently as possible. But Adam's heavy boots make it sound like there's an earthquake. "Why did you have to wear the boots?" I whisper to him.

"They matched the armor!" He retorts. Again, I roll my eyes and we reach the bottom of the stairs. There's an empty cell in the corner and the room is bare. "I'll keep guard. Look through the door maybe over there." He points at a lone door. I nod and he gives me a piece of armor and a knife. After equipping myself, I slowly approach the door. Looking through the really dirty glass, I see Arie and Olivia hooked up to machines.

"Ah!" I hear from behind me. I turn and find Adam gone. Taking out my knife, I grow wary. I turn and look through the glass again. Olivia and Arie are covered in bruises and cuts. Their hair is dirty and I can see their amber eyes aren't sparkling like normally. Before I can see anything else, I feel a sharp pain in my head before screaming in pain. Then I collapse.

_Arie's POV_

"What was that?" I ask, stopping my portion of the machine. I heard a yell that sounds familiar, but I can't remember the name. Sammy comes out from behind her protective glass and scowls.

"Why did you stop?" She growls at me.

"I heard someone yell." I say, shrinking back.

"Probably another person. Keep powering the machine!" She barks and returns to her safety. I hear more yelling, but I ignore it as I put my energy into the machine. Olivia told me I have one component of the two rare powers. When put together, they are unstoppable. I'm the part that supplies the universal portion. I control life and death. I can easily kill something and raise it from the grave. I can heal and injure. I'm unstoppable, but my lack of strength prevented me from using it against guards.

Unstoppable. Dangerous. In danger. Lost. Confused. **_Angry._**

* * *

**That's the end of 'Demons We Find'. How was it?**

_**1) I loved it and can't wait for the sequel.**_

_**2) Too gory, but I enjoyed it.**_

_**3) I hated it and wished you never started it.**_

**I'm going to post a follow up chapter about the sequel after this is uploaded, so this is Chapter 15 and Chapter 16 is the follow up. **

**~LilKinny**


	16. FOLLOW UP - NOT ENDING ENDING IS 15

**THIS IS THE FOLLOW UP. GO TO CHAPTER 15 FOR THE ENDING.**

* * *

Hai doods. So, I wanted to talk to you guys. Me with all of you guys.

Last week, I was writing a high school essay. I thought it was amazing. I deleted it since my dad didn't like it. And I thought deleting that deleted my creativity and my expanded dictionary. I was tearful throughout the entire day and my teachers didn't question me. They got me a tissue and asked me what was wrong. I said it was personal and they left me alone.

Later on that day, I posted a picture on Instagram. That I was quitting the website.

Let it sink in.

My friend, my best friend in the entire world (sorry everyone else), thought I was insane. She told me it was like breathing to me and I told her what happened. My other friend came over and, yes, I did cry. But she quickly cheered me up by playing Minecraft with me. Even if she can't stand Minecraft, she played it with me to cheer me up.

After thinking for the rest of the day, I posted that chapter (forgot the date) where I told you guys what happened. This is the full explanation. I _continued _my writing. I didn't stop.

After I put up that chapter, I got a message. I'm not mentioning their name, but you know who you are. They told me that I sounded like a spoiled brat and saying that crying in school was weak. It is. But I only cry if I'm extremely depressed. And let me tell you, I got hit with a dodgeball in gym since I was literally standing in one place. But my tears symbolize something. My passion for writing. Yea, I looked pretty stupid crying over a reason that seems pointless to other people. But writing to me is like sleep. I get irritating if I don't write, like a sleep-deprived person. The tears showed that I care about my writing and that I genuinely thought I couldn't write anymore.

But here I am. I'm ready for the sequel tomorrow or Sunday and I'm really excited for it.

* * *

Now, I'm going to talk to you about the sequel and I'm going to clear things up with you guys about this story.

First, everybody's powers:

_Arie: _Universal, or controls life and death.

_Olivia: _Mind conversations, or mind communication.

_Mitch: _STILL SECRETIVE.

_Jerome: _Dark forces, or basically Azalea's powers from _'Choices We All Need To Make' _

_Adam: _Can spawn anything in if he wants to.

_Shirley: _Can move things with her mind and can sense things.

_Sammy: _Mind control

Now, the title of the next story:

I was actually thinking of the following:

_1) A Thousand Miles Away _

_2) The Secrets Buried Within _

_3) Hex Incorporation _

Vote on the one you like.

Finally, characters:

I was thinking of doing something with Ty, Jordan, and Tyler. I kind of involved them at one point, but I feel like they should play a major part in the sequel. Should they be evil or good?

_1) Evil _

_2) Good_

I was also thinking that they could be either allied/against Sammy. If they're evil, should they be their own gang or be with Sammy?

_1) Own Gang _

_2) Allies with Sammy _

* * *

**Thanks!**

**~LilKinny**


End file.
